The Uchiha Chronicles
by xXdarkblossomXx
Summary: What if the Uchiha Massacre never happened? See how Sasuke and Itachi decided to live their lives, and deal with the thought of being a father! SasuSaku, ItaHina
1. Girl Time

Hello everyone! My friend wanted me to write a story about the Uchiha clan. Well, in this story, Itachi never killed his family and ran off to join the Akatsuki. So, this is their life without the Uchiha Massacre. My friend likes ItaHina and I like SasuSaku, so it worked out perfectly. I'm used to writing in first person, so this story might be written poorly. Also, the characters will seem a bit OOC. I hadn't planned on putting this here on but I ended up deciding otherwise. I would appreciate it if you didn't flame. Thanks! And please review!

* * *

"Where did Sasuke go?" The eyes of Uchiha Hinata scanned the area of the house that she could see with her pearl-colored eyes. Her best friend and sister-in-law, Uchiha Sakura, sighed sadly.

"He went on another mission." The pink-haired woman observed Hinata's actions carefully. Occasionally, a hand would come to rest on her stomach or she would pat it lightly. "Do you want it to be a boy or a girl?"

"Either," Hinata chuckled, caressing her slightly rounded stomach gently. "I just want it to be healthy." She paused for a moment before grinning at the woman sitting across from her in an armchair. "When are you and Sasuke planning on having one?"

Before answering the question, Sakura shrugged. "Whenever he wants to."

"When is that?" Once again, Sakura shrugged, not really knowing what his thoughts were on the situation. "You two haven't talked about it at all? You've been married for three months."

"No, we haven't discussed it. I honestly think he is shy when it comes to this kind of stuff. Most men just blurt all their feelings and thoughts out to their wives. Sasuke usually does talk to me about how he feels and confides in me but he hasn't ever brought up the subject of having a baby. I think he's too shy. I'll just let him work up the courage to talk about it."

Hinata rolled her eyes, a small laugh seeping out of her mouth. "Itachi was like that too at first. It was around the third month of our marriage that he finally snapped. One day he said loudly, 'Hinata, I want to have a baby.' I happened to be drinking water at the moment and started choking." The two woman shared a laugh, a smile remaining on their faces when the laughter subsided. "And here I am, two months later, with a baby that is about two months old in me."

"I just can't believe Itachi would announce that," Sakura giggled. "He seems to be a lot more shy than Sasuke. I guess there is a large difference of courage when it comes to different subjects."

Hinata nodded then sighed drearily. Their mother-in-law was supposed to come and visit them sometime soon at Sakura's place. Mikoto hadn't arrived yet though. Suddenly, the door was flung open, causing the two women to jump.

"Hello!" Mikoto chirped, inviting herself into the house and shutting the front door. "How are my daughters doing?"

"Fine," both replied at the same time. Mikoto sat in the empty armchair, smiling brightly. The woman was always cheerful, no matter what. If someone was fighting, she would scream at them to stop with a smile plastered on her face. Although she was aging, she was still beautiful.

"How is my grandchild?" she then asked, eying Hinata's stomach.

"Fine," Hinata giggled. "My morning sickness isn't as bad as it was last week. I think my body is finally starting to adjust to the change after two months." Mikoto shook her head.

"I can't believe I'm old enough to be a grandmother." Her onyx orbs drifted to stare at Sakura. "How is my other grandchild?"

"Mom," Sakura whined, noticing the teasing look in Mikoto's eyes. "Your other grandchild is non-existent." There was silence for a second before Sakura spoke again. "Are either of you thirsty? Hungry? Do you need anything?" Both Hinata and Mikoto shook their heads as a response.

"So," Mikoto started, relaxing in the armchair. "Where are my babies?"

"One is out on a mission," Sakura answered for the second time in one day. She looked quite depressed about it.

"And the other is at home relaxing," Hinata added. "Is dad out on a mission too?" A hint of sadness was etched in Mikoto's features but she still smiled weakly at the two.

"Unfortunately, Fugaku broke his leg," the black-haired woman sighed. "The old man was walking down the stairs and ended up tripping. I had been outside working in the garden and heard him squalling. I ran inside and found him at the bottom of the steps, struggling to get up. Luckily, Kakashi had been strolling down the street in front of our house at the moment. He helped me haul Fugaku to the hospital."

Sakura gasped at the explanation and Hinata winced, thinking about how bad it would hurt to break a bone at that age. "Is dad going to be okay?" Sakura asked with a worried expression. Mikoto nodded then stretched a bit before jumping up from the chair and jogging out to the kitchen. When she came back she had a donut in her hand and was eating it quickly.

"It's been years since I've had one of these!" she exclaimed, shoving all of it into her mouth. "Sakura, can I have another one?"

"You can have them all, mom. I'll just buy more." Mikoto ran back into the kitchen as Sakura and Hinata exchanged glances. Next time Mikoto came over, Sakura was going to hide the donuts.


	2. The Race

First of all, thank you for the reviews! I'm not sure what else to say except: ENJOY THE SECOND CHAPTER!

* * *

"Dad broke his leg?" Itachi echoed in surprise. "When did that happen?" Hinata shrugged as a response and continued to stir the ramen she was making for their dinner. 

"All mom said was that he broke his leg, she didn't say when it happened." The room then fell silent. After a while, the male Uchiha stood up and stretched. Once he had pushed his chair in, Itachi went up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands resting gently on her stomach. He planted a kiss on her cheek before resting his head on her shoulder. "Itachi, do you want it to be a boy or a girl?"

"Either is fine," he sighed. "I just want it to be healthy."

"When Sakura asked me that question I said the same thing," Hinata giggled. She reached out and turned the stove off.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Lets race," Mikoto said excitedly. Her youngest daughter-in-law cast her a confused sideways glance.

"What?"

"Lets race," the woman repeated with more enthusiasm. "Our grocery lists are about the same length, right? Lets race to see who can get all the items first!" Sakura was about to tell Mikoto that she didn't feel like it but stopped herself when she noticed the excitement in Mikoto's onyx eyes.

"Okay," the pink-haired kunoichi sighed in defeat. They got into a racing position, their hands clutching the handles of the shopping carts tightly. Mikoto counted off, and once she said go, both were zooming through the store, screaming at people to move.

Mikoto had now lost Sakura and was sprinting down the bread aisle, making sure she didn't lose control of the cart. "Mikoto!" a woman around her age called. It was one of the women she had been in class with at the academy. The woman was waving her hand, trying to get Mikoto's attention.

"Sorry, Haruko, I can't talk right now!" Mikoto apologizing, whipping past the woman. An old man with a cane suddenly walked out in front of her, making her swerve to the right and crash into another cart.

Meanwhile, Sakura was also having trouble. The aisle needed to go through was packed with people. Inhaling deeply, she screamed as loud as she possible could, "Move out of the way!" People hastily moved their carts and stepped to the side, allowing the young woman to bolt down the aisle, grabbing what she needed and tossing it into the cart.

There was only one more item on her grocery list. She turned sharply at a corner and started racing down the last aisle. At the end of the same aisle, Mikoto turned and started down it. The two glared at each other. Neither of them knew they were both after the same item as the last thing on their grocery lists. Sakura thought Mikoto would stop first and Mikoto thought Sakura would stop first.

The clash of those two carts could be heard throughout the store. People stopped and glanced around, wondering what was going on. One of the employee's came over the loudspeaker and said, "Clean up in aisle five. I repeat, clean up in aisle five."

When the employees arrived at aisle five they not only saw food scattered and over the ground, but also two unconscious women.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"How did you two end up landing yourselves in the hospital?" Itachi questioned as he and Hinata entered the room of Sakura and Mikoto. The women had been taken to the hospital after their incident at the grocery store. Neither of them had been seriously injured, just cuts and bruises.

Onyx met emerald as Mikoto and Sakura exchanged glances. "We were shopping," Mikoto answered casually. "We were racing to see who could finish collecting all of the items on their grocery list first. Unfortunately, both of us went for the tomatoes at the same time."

"Mom, you shouldn't race through a grocery store!" Itachi scolded.

"I know," Mikoto sighed. Her face suddenly lit up as she turned and looked at Sakura. "But it was fun, right?" Sakura smiled warmly then nodded.

Squeaks of crutches could suddenly be heard coming down the hallway. Fugaku made his way into the room. Mikoto jumped up from where she was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed and bounded over to her crippled husband. "You came here all the way from the first floor just to see me?" Mikoto gasped.

"Of course not," Fugaku snorted. He balanced himself on one of the crutches and pointed the other at Sakura. "I came to see her. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sakura replied, getting up and making her way over to Fugaku. She hugged him quickly before standing beside Hinata.

"Fugaku!" Mikoto whined childishly. He turned to her and kissed her on the lips lightly, causing the woman to smile broadly.

"Stop your whining, I came to see you too," he mumbled. The man then turned to Hinata and grinned. "You're getting fat! That is meant to be a compliment. It's proof that something is actually in that stomach of yours! Give me a hug before I beat your husband with one of these crutches." Fugaku winked teasingly at Itachi before receiving a hug from Hinata.

"I feel bad for you, dad," Hinata gushed. "I can't believe you broke your leg!"

"I can't believe it either," Fugaku mumbled mostly to himself rather than everyone in the room. "There is a picture hanging up at the top of the staircase. It was a picture of when Itachi and Sasuke were younger, not just them, but Mikoto and I also. I got distracted and tripped."

Hinata and Sakura looked sympathetic for the man. Mikoto placed her hands on her hips and swung her hips to one side. "What do you mean 'younger'? I'm still young and you know it!" The woman stuck her tongue out.

"Young at heart." Mikoto snapped her head to the side and threw her oldest son a death glare while smiling. "Just kidding, mom."


	3. Is Somebody Angry?

I'm finally updating! It seems like it took me forever to find the time to update although it's only been about a week. I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews. Knowing someone likes my story inspires me to write more! Well, here is the third chapter.

* * *

-Chapter Three-

Fugaku had his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. The subject everyone was discussing at dinner was starting to get on his nerves. "I already told you, I don't need a stupid ramp built to get into the house! I can still use the stairs!" The harshness in his voice scared Itachi and Mikoto into silence. Hinata on the other hand was getting snappy.

"Dad, it's hard to get up stairs with crutches! You're going to get that ramp built at the front of your house whether you like it or not!" As Hinata stared at him the scowl remained for a moment, then suddenly his expression changed to one of amusement. The man smiled at his daughter-in-law.

"I like you," he chuckled. "No one is brave enough to talk to me that way when I'm in a bad mood."

"It's her mood swings, dad," Itachi almost whispered. "Never make her extremely angry. A couple of days ago I learned that angering a pregnant woman is not a good idea."

"That's right." Hinata nodded, her pale pink lips curling up wards. "Don't mess with me."

"I hope my grandchild will be like you. Brave and independent." Fugaku nodded after slamming one of his fists gently onto the table. "A strong and healthy Uchiha baby. A good looking one, might I add." He raised his eyebrows and smirked as if he was hot-stuff.

"If you want that baby to be good looking, then hopefully it won't look like you, Fugaku," Mikoto teased, poking his upper arm with an index finger.

"You're right, Mikoto. I hope that baby is as beautiful as you are." Fugaku smiled sweetly at his wife.

"Now you made me feel bad."

"That was the plan," Fugaku laughed. The whole time, Itachi and Hinata had been watching their parents and listening in interest. Both were wondering if they would be that way when they were older. Hinata's nose scrunched up and Itachi's eyebrows knitted together, neither wanting to think of being old and almost grandparents.

* * *

The pink-haired woman had finished eating dinner alone and was currently washing the dishes. Her cuts and bruises from earlier no longer bothered her. She couldn't figure out why her mother-in-law was so childish as to ask her to race through the grocery store. Her two sons weren't like her at all, both were more like their father.

Sakura could see herself acting like Mikoto when she was older. In her younger years, Sakura had been just as hyper and loud as Mikoto is now. After becoming best friends with Hinata around the age of fifteen, her energetic and annoying side died down a bit as Hinata's became stronger. Both of them had ended up somewhere in the middle of the two personalities meshed together.

The woman started to feel uncomfortable for some odd reason. She couldn't figure out why she felt uneasy. Then, she realized someone was behind her. Her hands froze, one holding a rinsed plate and the other holding a dish towel.

Instead of turning around to see who it was, she angled the plate just right. Who she saw calmed her greatly and she continued to dry the plate as if nothing had happened.

"Not even going to say hi?" Sasuke asked, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. The woman didn't answer him, a bit frustrated that he had scared her like that.

After a couple seconds of silence, she sighed. "You scared me."

"I didn't mean to, Sakura. I'm sorry." He rested his chin on the top of her head and watched her run the dish towel over the completely dry plate. "You're not mad, are you?" He grinned. "I missed you."

That did the trick. Sakura sighed and placed the dry plate on the counter. "I'm not mad, you didn't mean to scare me." Sasuke let go of her and she spun around to face him, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "I missed you too. You don't have to go on another mission for a while, right?"

"Right, I'm staying home for a while to be with you," he replied, kissing her on the lips. "So nothing bad happened while I was gone? Are you okay?"

"No, Sasuke, I died while you were gone," Sakura joked. "Mom and I had a small incident happen at the grocery store though. She challenged me to a race and we ended up colliding and getting knocked unconscious." Sasuke ran a hand gently over the cuts and bruises on her arm, an eyebrow raised. He couldn't believe how childish his mother and wife were.

"Why must I have childish family members?" he questioned, a sigh escaping his mouth. The pink-haired woman grinned innocently, her green orbs sparkling brightly.

She gestured for him to sit down at the table and he did. The woman grabbed two glasses and filled them up with tea. After sitting down across from her husband, she slid one glass across the table and took a sip from her own. "Did the mission go well?"

"Yes," the man replied with a nod. He leaned back, relaxing in his seat. Sakura brought the glass up to her lips again. A smile remained on Sasuke's face as he started to say his next sentence loudly. "Sakura, I want to have-"

Her emerald eyes widened and she started choking on her tea. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, watching his wife cough insanely. He would have asked her if she was going to be okay, but he could already tell that she was.

"A snack," he finished. The raven-haired man got up from his chair and went over to the refrigerator.


	4. Hinata Always Wins

I'm updating sooner than I had planned due to the massive snowstorm that is currently hitting my state. I'm afraid the power will go out or something, and I wanted to post this tomorrow. Oh well. Enjoy the chapter and please review!

To my reviewer Hot Topic: I already have a lot of chapters typed up, but I'm going to start adding Kakashi into the story and everything. He may not pop up in the story until a couple chapters from now, but I promise you that he will definitely be in there, as well as other characters from Naruto, not just the Uchiha's.

* * *

-Chapter Four-

"The tea almost shot out my nose," Sakura exclaimed weakly to Hinata the next day as the two strolled down the street towards Hinata's and Itachi's house with grocery bags. Hinata started giggling lightheartedly as she shifted the bags from one hand to the other.

"You never know," Hinata sighed after her giggles died away. "Maybe he was going to say 'baby' but chickened out at the last second."

"No." Sakura shook her head frantically. "He meant to say the word 'snack' from the first moment he started saying that sentence."

After the two women were in the house of Itachi and Hinata, they started to put the groceries away. Sakura had finally gotten her groceries without being taken to the hospital before she could buy them. A couple people that had been at the store the other day had been there again. Each of them had stared Sakura down as if they were scolding her for being immature. Most of Konoha had found out about the incident at the grocery store between Mikoto and Sakura. One old man in particular stared Sakura down at the grocery store that day. He had placed one hand on the edge of a shelf to balance himself then pointed his cane at her and given her the evil eye. Sakura had flinched at the evil eye, wondering if the old man was insane or just plain angry with her immatureness. What she didn't know was that he had almost been run over by Mikoto that day. If it had been Mikoto walking through the store with Hinata, that old man would have given her the beating of her life.

"Well why not?" Sasuke fumed as he and Itachi made their way into the kitchen. "I'm going to be a good uncle! Are you saying you don't trust me?"

"No, what I'm saying is that my child will be spoiled by your wife!" Itachi answered, pulling a chair out from the table and plopping down. "Did you ever see her babysit for Tenten and Neji? She feeds them ice cream for breakfast! They're going to be so fat that people will think they're part of the Akamichi family!"

Sakura stomped over and whapped her brother-in-law on the head. "I didn't feed them ice cream from breakfast! They're lactose intolerant, Itachi! Just because you're afraid your child will like me more than you doesn't mean you have to make stuff up to make me look bad!"

Itachi rubbed his head where she had hit him then shot her the most hateful death glare he had ever shot anyone. That made her back away and start helping Hinata with the groceries once again.

"I'm not sure how to be a father!" Itachi said softly, massaging his temples. Sasuke sat down across from him and grinned.

"If they cry, feed them. If they poop, change their diaper. If they can't get to sleep, read them a book. It sounds simple enough to me."

"It's not that simple, Sasuke," Itachi groaned. "I had to take care of you when mom and dad were out on missions. When you were a baby I didn't know how to make you shut up. I thought about locking you in the closet one time then realized that you might die in there and decided not to."

Sasuke's eyes were wide. "Was I that annoying?" Itachi nodded then snickered a bit.

"You were so annoying that I even thought about giving you to the neighbors one day. Not just to watch you for a while, but to keep you forever."

"Thanks a lot," Sasuke huffed, crossing his arms. "Just because I was cuter than you didn't mean you had to be mean to me!"

"Sasuke," Hinata interrupted. "I think you must have hit your head on something this morning. What you meant was that Itachi didn't have to be mean to you because you were uglier than him, right? I personally don't think anyone could be cuter than my husband."

"Oh whatever," Sakura said, jumping into the conversation. "My husband is cuter and you know it." Hinata's head very slowly turned to look face Sakura. A deadly smirk was on the womans face. "Wait, Hinata, I'm going to have to agree with you." Sakura had changed her mind just in time.

"Sakura!" Sasuke exclaimed, twisting in the chair to gaze at her. "You think Itachi is better looking than me?"

"Sasuke," Sakura said slowly. "If I don't agree with Hinata she's going to get very angry at me. Pregnant women get angry very easily and have major mood swings." Hinata's head then slowly turned to face Sasuke. "I suggest you agree with her too before she kills you."

The man stole a glance at Hinata and cringed. That look she was giving him was horrifying. "I agree with you, Hinata," he choked out.

Itachi was now beaming and Hinata's deadly expression faded away into one of victory. "The advantages of being pregnant are wonderful," the woman chimed giddily. Sakura stared at her blankly for a moment.

"But once you have the baby everything will change back to normal. You won't always win arguments anymore." Sakura raised an eyebrow as Hinata's deadly expression returned.

"Are you sure?"

Sakura decided to test her pregnant relative. "Positive." The room was dead silent. The pearl-eyed woman then grabbed a tomato from one of Sakura's grocery bags and smashed it on her best friends face. The pink-haired kunoichi gasped and raised her hands to try and wipe the goop off of her face.

"Hinata!" Sakura shouted.

"Hinata!" Sasuke shouted after Sakura did. "You just wasted a perfectly good tomato! I was going to eat that later!"

"If you don't shut up I might waste another one on you," she warned. Itachi held back laughter as Sasuke and Sakura remained silent for a long time after that.


	5. Snowstorm

I seriously don't like winter. The snow days are good, but the cold is bad. Shivers The season is affecting me so much that I included it in the story. Yes, it is now winter in the story, as you will soon find out. To everyone who reviewed: THANK YOU. To everyone who has read this: THANK YOU. Okay, I'll shut up now and let you read the story!

* * *

-Chapter Five-

"Does anyone else have electricity?" Hinata asked her husband as he came in through the front door, snow drifting in. Itachi shook his head and sighed.

"I got down to the street and no one had their lights on at home. I guess we're one of the only ones that didn't lose power because of the snow storm." He peeled off his coat and hung it in the coat closet by the stairs. "I hope mom and dad are okay. Sometimes I worry about them since they're getting old."

"I wonder if Sakura and Sasuke lost their power?" Hinata asked herself aloud. After shrugging she guided Itachi into the kitchen and forced him to sit at the table while she made him some hot tea.

"The snow storm is really bad. I could hardly walk through the snow and the wind stung my face. I would go over to check on mom and dad, but it's basically impossible to travel through this storm."

The female Uchiha sat down across from her husband and scooted the cup of hot tea across the table towards him. They both sat there for a while in silence. Hinata started to rub her stomach which now held a three month old baby. "Only six more months, Itachi. We're going to be parents." A smile appeared on her face as Itachi stared at her. Just seeing his wife happy made him beam.

He was excited and nervous about being a father. But, what made him feel less nervous about the situation was that Hinata would be there to help him with the child. He knew she would teach him how to take care of it. "I'm glad we're going to be parents, Hinata. I've always wanted to be a father, a good one, like my dad was." He got slightly uneasy about the subject of having children whenever he talked about it with a female, even his wife.

"I've always wanted to be a mother," Hinata giggled. "I hope the baby likes me."

"It will, definitely. You're kind and very caring. You'll be a great mother." Itachi reached across the table and rested his hand on top of Hinata's. She started to blush at his sweet words.

* * *

The electricity had just gone out. Sasuke and Sakura were sitting in the living room in the darkness now. "How am I supposed to read in the dark?" Sakura complained, jumping up from her seat on the couch and starting to walk towards the light switch. There was a loud bang as she ran into the wall. "Ouch, that hurt."

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and watched his wife rub her forehead where she had collided with the wall. He got up off the couch and flicked the light switch so that the lights wouldn't blind them if they suddenly came back on. The man picked his wife up and sighed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she replied weakly, still rubbing her forehead. "But what is there to do in the dark? I wanted to read my book!" The woman started to pout and mope. "Will you read to me, Sasuke?"

The man remained silent and took her upstairs and laid her down on the bed. "No, I won't read to you. You should get some sleep while the power is out since there is nothing else to do." He was about to walk away from the side of the bed but Sakura grabbed his hand.

"Where are you going?" she demanded to know.

"I was going to go see if anyone else had electricity. I want to check on mom and dad then Itachi and Hinata." He opened the closet door and started searching through it for his winter coat. "I'll be back later, okay?"

Sakura laid on the bed with her eyes open, squinting through the dark. She could see the outline of Sasuke putting on his winter coat. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind hit the house. The woman knew he would have a hard time getting through the storm.

"I'm going with you." He was about to argue, but she was already searching for her coat in the dark. Instead of telling her to stay home, he retrieved her coat from out of the closet and took her hand, guiding her to him.

"Come on," he muttered. Sasuke held onto her hand as he slowly led her down the stairs and outside. The strong wind hit their faces as soon as they stepped outside, stinging their eyes. "Are you sure you still want to come with me, Sakura?"

"What else am I supposed to do?" she had to yell over the sound of the wind.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura stumbled into Hinata's and Itachi's house along with their parents. Hinata had rushed to the front door and taken everyones coats. "I'll make you all some hot tea. Go to the kitchen." The four hurried into the kitchen as Hinata finished hanging the coats up in the closet.

"How did you all manage to make it through the storm?" Itachi exclaimed in surprise as everyone took a seat at the table.

"We just stumbled along the street blindly, trying not to get knocked over by the wind," Mikoto answered, her cheeks and nose a bright pink from the cold. "Sasuke carried Fugaku because of his broken leg and Sakura carried the crutches."

The pink-haired woman and her husband were sitting beside each other and had practically fallen asleep sitting up. The two had made two long trips through the storm instead of only one like Mikoto and Fugaku.  
"Sakura, Sasuke," Hinata said softly, coming up behind the two and placing a hand on one of their shoulders. "Go upstairs and rest in the spare room. There are extra blankets in the closet if you need them."

The two got up from the table and slowly shuffled upstairs together. After making Mikoto and Fugaku hot tea, Hinata sat down at the table and handed them the cups of the steaming liquid.

"Did you two lose your power?" Itachi questioned, eying his mother and father. Both nodded at the same time. "I would have come to check on you, but it seemed impossible to travel through the storm. I'm still not sure how in the world you four made it here."


	6. Sickness

Sorry this next chapter is so short! I've been having trouble thinking lately and my writing is starting to lack humor...and basically everything. Sometimes my brain draws a blank and I can't think very well. That's kind of what's happening, but I'm trying to write more!

* * *

-Chapter Six-

Sakura sneezed loudly then sighed in frustration. "I can't believe I'm sick!" Sakura wailed as she and Sasuke laid in bed awake. It was now morning and everyone else in the house was asleep. Well, was supposed to be asleep. Sakura didn't know that her complaning was waking everyone up. "I shouldn't have come with you!"

"Shut up!" Hinata screamed from the room beside the spare one. "I can hear you all the way in here. I'm trying to get some sleep!"

"If you wouldn't have come with me you would be freezing right now. Our house is probably really cold because the power is off." Sakura in frustration again then threw the sheets off and stomped over to the bedroom door.

As she started down the hallway, Hinata confronted her. "You probably woke mom and dad up too! Must you yell when people are trying to sleep?" Sakura tried to smile at her best friend but Hinata had an angered expression. "Come help me make-" The woman stopped talking when Sakura staggered to the side and hid the wall.

"I got a little dizzy," Sakura mumbled, balancing herself once again. Although the woman now looked fine, Hinata was concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sakura answered stiffly. "I just got dizzy." Fugaku poked his head out of the other spare room to see if everything was okay then shut the door again. "Now, what were you saying?"

"Come help me make breakfast," Hinata finally said. The two women ventured to the kitchen. "Wait, on second thought, maybe you should just sit down at the table. I wouldn't want you getting everyone else sick by heling cook their food. Chances are, Sasuke is already starting to get sick too."

"I'm not worried about him, I'm worried about you," Sakura said loudly. "I don't want to get you sick, Hinata. When pregnant women get sick it's really bad because it drains your strength away. It's hard enough being pregnant, then being sick at the same time, it's just not a good thing."

Hinata was halfway through making breakfast when she noticed that Sakura was no longer sitting at the table. Shaking her head, she continued to make breakfast. She was overjoyed when she no longer got sick in the mornings because of the baby. Throwing up every morning wasn't fun at all. The only nice part about throwing up was that Itachi would find her in the bathroom and rub her back while she threw up.

A sneeze came from the doorway of the kitchen. "Where did you go, Sakura?" Hinata asked, not turning around to look at the person she was talking to.

"I'm not Sakura," Sasuke snorted, sitting down at the table. Hinata chuckled at her mistake and threw Sasuke a sympathetic look.  
"Looks like she got you sick." Continuing to cook, the woman cracking a couple of eggs and pours them into a frying pan. "Do you know where Sakura went? She was sitting there just a couple of minutes ago."

"I don't know," Sasuke answered simply. Coughing and hacking could be heard just then. Sakura walked back into the kitchen, holding her stomach.

"This is stupid!" she complained. "I sneeze, I throw up and I cough. Being sick is so stupid!"

"Tell me about it," Sasuke said before sneezing again. The sickly woman plopped down in a chair and watching Hinata sway back and forth while she stirred the eggs. The motion was starting to make her sick. Sasuke seemed to notice this. "Stop watching her."

Sakura's green eyes dropped so that she was now staring at the table. "Do you think the electricity came back on?" Her husband shrugged.

"I doubt it," Hinata answered for him. "Even if it was, you two wouldn't be able to get home. The snow is so deep you can't walk out the front door. You'll all be staying here for a while."


	7. Women vs Men

-Sighs- I really wish this chapter would have turned out better. I'm sorry it's so boring and everything. You see, the more I write of a story, the worse it gets. I have problems with story writing, obviously. Also, I included a bit of health knowledge in this chapter...because I for some bizarre reason like learing about the body and how it works. -Shrugs- Don't ask why, I don't know. Maybe because my step mom is a nurse? Well, anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, the story will get more interesting soon, don't worry!

* * *

-Chapter Seven-

"Dang it!" Hinata almost shouted. Her pale fist landed on the dinner table. "We only need one more point to win! I know you can win this for us, Sakura!" When the woman sitting two seats down the table from her did not respond, Hinata leaned forward and narrowed her eyes when she saw the woman. "Sakura!"

The pink-haired kunoichi was slouched down in her seat, her long bubble gum colored hair covering her face. Everyone at the table was now staring at her. Itachi was beaming because she was his opponent at the moment. Mikoto pinched Sakura's arm, causing the woman to jerk her head up and look around. To get the sleep out of her eyes, she blinked a couple of times. Although she had been playing the game with everyone before she had fallen asleep, she had no clue what was going on.

"Huh?" she hummed, sitting up in the wooden chair.

"It's your turn!" Mikoto exclaimed, giving her a slap on the back. "If you get us one more point we'll win! But, if Itachi gets them this point, they'll win." Sakura nodded, becoming fully alert of what was going on. She just couldn't let the men win this game.

Fugaku pulled a card out of the box and scanned it quickly before reading it out loud. "How does the diaphragm help to bring air into the lungs?"

It was Sakura's turn to beam. Everyone knew that Itachi knew very little when it came to health and medical information. Sakura was lucky though, she had studied in the medical field for years. Mikoto and Hinata were already celebrating by giving each other high fives. Fugaku and Sasuke were slowly sliding down on their chairs, probably picturing the card bursting into flames so that they would have to ask another question.

Itachi had the most concentrated look on his face. He knew he didn't know the answer. Everyone knew he didn't know the answer. Sakura sat there, staring at him, waiting for him to admit that he had no clue what the answer was.

"I don't know," the man finally admitted, frowning sadly as he stared at the table. Fugaku looked at Sakura as she correctly answered the question, the women winning the game.

"The thoracic cavity expands and air rushes in to fill the empty space." Without having to tell Sakura that she was correct, he placed that card back in the box and sighed. The three men were now sulking. Each and every time the six of them got together and played this game the women always won. The men kept claiming that the winning streak would end soon enough, but of course, they're always wrong.

"Sakura?" Hinata suddenly asked. "Do you know everything?"

"Yes." The one word made Hinata snicker. It was true, Sakura knew everything, but not only she knew everything, Mikoto and Hinata also did. The men couldn't figure it out. They had gone to the same school as the three women, yet the women knew everything they didn't.

"I know a lot of stuff too," Itachi snorted, crossing his arms with a pouty expression. Mikoto raised an eyebrow.

"Then what are the two major parts of the Central Nervous System, Mr. Know-It-All?" the woman asked. When Itachi shrugged, she directed her gaze to Sasuke. "Mr. Know-It-All number two?" He also shrugged. She didn't even bother to ask her own husband.

"The brain and spinal cord," Hinata answered. "The Central Nervous System controls your behavior." The three woman exchanged knowing smiles while the three men grumbling and slid down even further on their chairs.

Just when everything had become silent, Sakura started having a coughing fit. Mikoto rested a hand on her arm and looked at her with sympathy in her eyes. "Come on, I'll get you some medicine and take you upstairs. You need to rest." Sasuke raised his hand to cover his mouth and purposely started coughing. Mikoto snapped her head to the side and glared at him. "Shut up!"

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him while Mikoto had her head turned but immediately smiled innocently when she turned her head back around to look at Sakura. The immature side of Sakura would never die, everyone knew that.

"My head and my stomach hurt, mom," Sakura whined. "My throat hurts too." Only Mikoto would fall for an act like that. The other four people rolled their eyes as the two made their way out of the room after grabbing some medicine.

"Hinata, I'm so hungry," Fugaku said using Sakura's whiny voice. The woman first looked at him with sympathy, then with rage.

"Make your own food!" And with that, she stomped out of the room and into the dim living room. After plopping down onto the couch, the pregnant woman groaned, realizing that she was also hungry. She was craving something out of the ordinary. Pickles? Ice cream? She wasn't sure what exactly it was that she was craving for.

This was starting to bother her. Whatever she was craving was starting to make her mouth water. What was it? Something salty? Something sweet? She became frustrated, crossing her arms over her chest and scowling.

It wasn't long before Itachi entered the room and handed her a bowl of macaroni and cheese. Her face lit up, a smile working it's way onto it. Now she knew what she had been craving for.

"Thank you, Itachi," she said softly as he sat down beside her with his own bowl. Once she started eating the cheesy pasta she was delighted. It tasted wonderful! "Did you make this?"

"No, dad made it," Itachi answered. "When you told him to make his own food, he did. You think he did a good job of cooking?" Hinata nodded vigorously and shoveled more into her mouth.

Fugaku walked into the living room a couple of minutes later, patting his full stomach. Hinata bounced up and down as she sat, holding her bowl out. It reminded Fugaku of Itachi and Sasuke when they were younger, bouncing up and down childishly and grinning. "What? Did you want more food?"

"Please?" Hinata pouted.

"Make your own food," Fugaku snorted, giving the woman a taste of her own medicine. He immediately regretted saying those four words. At first her face twisted with fury, then it softened and she eventually started crying. These days, she was so hungry for something good to eat, but she couldn't stand up for very long because her feet were swelling easily from her weight. And she absolutely hated it when someone was mean to her. Her soft sobs turned into loud ones. Sasuke popped his head around the corner to see what was going on. The eldest Uchiha male frowned at her, then sighed. "Wait here, I'll go make some more."


	8. Faking?

Yay! I'm updating, obviously. Okay, so some people are starting to get a little impatient and are wanting Sakura to become pregnant soon. Well, DON'T WORRY. Just wait for a little while! She'll be pregnant at some point soon. Well, I hope you enjoy this next chapter, pleae read and review!

* * *

-Chapter Eight-

"I hope we have enough food for all of us until they can go back to their own home," the dark-haired female Uchiha sighed. She was lying on her bed, her hand rested lightly on her stomach. "What if we don't? What are we going to eat?"

"Don't worry about it." Itachi laid down beside her and slid an arm around her shoulders. Her head came to rest on his shoulder. Her pearl-colored eyes closed and she sighed deeply. "I'm sure they will be able to get home soon. If they get home and find out that their electricity is still out, then they can come back here and stay for a while. Most of the items in their refrigerators is probably still good since it got cold in the houses. They can bring some food over if they need to." He also let out a deep sigh. "But I'm sure the electricity will be back on, so we don't need to worry about it."

"Will you still love me if I'm fat?" Hinata asked softly. Itachi was startled at the sudden change of subject.

"Of course I will. I didn't marry you just because you were beautiful. I also married you because you're caring and have a great personality. Also, because I couldn't ever love anyone else. We were destined to be together. You know that." Itachi leaned down and kissed his wife tenderly on the lips.

"I love you," Hinata giggled.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Sakura poked Sasuke's soft cheek as he slept. She knew he would be angry when he woke up, be she had nothing better to do. She had been sleeping for hours and just woke up. Although she was still sleepy, she felt as if sleep wasn't something she needed at the moment.

Still sleeping, Sasuke's face scrunched up in irritation. He rolled over so that his back was facing her. Sakura then started poking the back of his head.

"I'm bored," she mumbled to no one in particular. She then directed her words to her husband. "Wake up, Sasuke, I'm bored!"

He was now partially awake. After jerking the covers over his head, Sakura narrowed her green eyes in frustration. After a while, she finally started kicking his feet with hers. When that got too annoying, he shifted his feet so that they were hanging off the bed on his side. Sakura positioned herself on the bed so that she was hanging halfway off her side and her feet were rested on his side. While staring at the wall upside down, the woman sneezed a couple of times.

"I'm going to die," she stated drearily. "If my husband actually cared about me he would be sitting up in bed right now talking with me before my death. Unfortunately, he doesn't care about me. He hates me. That makes me sad because I love him so much. If he was going to die, I would be kind enough to wake up and talk to him."

The man sat up and glanced around the room groggily. "If my wife actually cared about me she would let me sleep considering the fact that I'm sick. But no, she had to harass me while I was trying to sleep. She must hate me and she has been lying for years. That's quite sad considering I love her."

Sakura rotated herself again so that she was lying the right way. "I'm hungry," she complained.

"Oh, I see how it is. You woke me up to make me go get you food?"

"No," Sakura replied weakly. "I was just telling you that I'm hungry." She reached over and started to ruffle his hair which had already been messed up. "I'm sorry I got you sick, Sasuke."

"It's okay. Besides, I might have gotten sick from being out in the cold too, it doesn't necessarily mean that I got sick from you." He grinned widely before adding, "No one cares if we sleep all day or not. That's the positive part of being sick." His pink-haired wife rolled her eyes, sighing. He always found something positive during a negative situation. It occasionally got on Sakura's nerves. When they were younger she had gotten so used to Sasuke's cold exterior, and now that they were married, it was as if the human ice cube had melted. He only acted like his true self in front of his family, which Sakura was now part of.

"But I feel miserable," the woman whined, running fingers through her hair. At this particular moment, her hair seemed to be getting in her face and bothering her. Reaching over and retrieving a hair band she had laid over of the night stand, she handed it to Sasuke.

"Huh?" he grunted, staring at it.

"Sasu," Sakura whined cutely, batting her eyelashes at him and smiling softly. "Will you put my hair up for me?"

"No."

"Oh, Sasu!" she snorted in a whiny voice. "Why are you so mean? If you truly cared about me you would put my hair up for me. I'm too weak to put it up myself."

"Men don't fix hair," he retorted, placing the hair band on her stomach and crossing his arms. "I'm not going to put your hair up for you. I'm sick, just like you. Maybe I feel miserable too, but do you care? Obviously not considering you wouldn't let me sleep and now you're whining for me to fix your hair for you."

"Sasu," she whispered in a wavering voice. "I hurt. All of my muscles ache." Noticing the pleading look in her emerald orbs, Sasuke gave in and picked the hair band back up.

* * *

As Sakura hurled into the toilet, Hinata gathered her best friends hair into her hands and pulled it away from the woman's face. She knelt down and started rubbing Sakura's back. Once Sakura was done, she leaned against Hinata's knees and groaned.

"I'm dying," she exclaimed, placing a hand on the side of her cheek. "I feel like I'm going to die."

"Welcome to the world of-" Hinata started. "Pregnant women." Sakura scrambled to her feet and narrowed her eyes. Hinata threw her a nasty look. "Don't act like that, Sakura. You know you are. Have you been faking the coughing, sneezing, and dizziness to cover it up this whole time?" The

pink-haired women blinked a couple of times in confusion.

"What?" she said loudly. "I'm not pregnant, Hinata! If I was I would tell you! Don't accuse me of faking my sickness!"

Wide eyed, Hinata crossed her arms. "You are so-" She was trying to find the right words. "In denial." Sakura looked enraged. What bothered her the most was that Hinata would accuse her of faking her sickness to cover up a pregnancy and not even tell her about it.

"Does this sound fake to you?" Sakura sniffed, her nose sounding plugged up. After that, she flung one of the cabinets under the sink open and found a thermometer and shoved it in her mouth. Hinata waited patiently for Sakura to get to the point. Once the small device beeped, Sakura took it out of her mouth and glared at what it read before tossing it aside. "My temperature doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm sick and not faking it, Hinata. I'm your best friend. I would tell you if I was pregnant, which I'm ninety-nine percent sure that I'm not."

"What about the other one percent?" Hinata smirked. Sakura crossed her arms and stared at the ceiling. "You honestly don't know, do you?" Sakura shook her head slowly.

"I'm not pregnant, Hinata, just sick. Just because I _do _have some symptoms of pregnancy doesn't mean that I'm pregnant."

"Did you do it?"

Sakura opened her mouth to answer, but the question hadn't fully registered in her mind just yet. Once it did, she gave Hinata the nastiest look she could manage. "We-well, we _are _married." The dark-haired woman nodded slowly.

"You're definitely pregnant."

"How do you know?" Sakura spat, leaning up against the wall with her arms still crossed. "I traveled out in a blizzard for about a half an hour three times. I've just got a cold, Hinata."


	9. A Bad Dream

Since everyone reviewed so quickly for the last chapter, I'm going to put this up sooner than I intended to. It's not a very interesting chaoter, but I know you'll all be happy about the next chapter. In the next one you'll find out if Sakura is pregnant or not, which is basically what everyone has been so impatient about. So, read and review quickly to find out!

* * *

-Chapter Nine-

"My leg is going numb," Itachi muttered as Hinata shifted her position as she sat on his lap. If the woman located on his lap wasn't pregnant she would have felt offended, but the baby added extra weight and he had never complained about it before.

"Mine is too," Sasuke grumbled. Sakura jabbed her elbow into his stomach as payback. Everyone looked at the two eldest people in the room.

"So is mine," Mikoto sighed. Fugaku grinned as he sat on his wife's lap. The four younger Uchiha's raised their eyebrows. Since Mikoto couldn't sit on Fugaku's lap because of his broken leg, he had to sit on her lap.

It had been five days since the blizzard and Mikoto and Fugaku along with Sakura and Sasuke were going to go back to their own homes later. All of them had a great time together even though Sakura and Hinata had sometimes had random outbursts of anger and started yelling about something. Everyone was used to Sakura being that way since she was like that since she was younger, but none of them were used to Hinata having anger outbursts yet.

"I'm going to miss you all," Hinata sighed, placing a hand on the shoulder of Sakura and a hand on the shoulder of her father. "Even though I'll miss you all, I've missed my alone time with my husband. Things can finally be back to the way they used to be."

Sakura looked sad. "I have to go back to work at the hospital tomorrow." Her eyes drifted to look at Mikoto and Hinata. "I'll miss spending time with you two almost everyday." Her green eyes glanced back at Sasuke. "Can we get married again so that I can take another couple of months off of work?"

He reached up and scratched the back of his head. Sakura threw him a joking smile before looking back over at Hinata. "Thank you so much for everything." She nodded at the woman and Itachi also.

* * *

"Which room do you think would be the best for the baby to live in?" Itachi sighed after shrugging. "I'm thinking the guest room beside outs would be the best room for the baby to live in. It's already a neutral color, so we wouldn't have to paint it so that the baby would like it. We could just put up a nice border with teddy bears on it."

"I agree." The two examined the room thoroughly, imagining where everything would go when they make the room into a nursery. The man wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders and grinned. "Planning a room for the baby is kind of fun, isn't it?"

Pearl met onyx and Hinata also grinned. "Yes, it is. I can't wait to start working on the room." There was a moment of silence. "You know what will be even more fun?"

"What?"

"Thinking of a name for the baby." Hinata started giggling after placing a hand on her slightly rounded stomach. The weight was already making her back and feet ache, so she wasn't looking forward to having more weight added onto her front side.

"First we'll have to find out what it's going to be though," Itachi stated, placing a finger on his chin. "When are you going to get that taken care of?"

"I'm going to have Sakura do an ultra-sound in about two months and find out." The woman went over to the bed and sat down on the edge, needing to get off of her swollen feet.

* * *

Sakura was feeling sick again. It was her first day back at work and everything seemed hectic. The woman sat down on a chair behind the work counter and perched her elbow up on the counter. She rested her head on her hand and closed her eyes for a second, feeling sleepy.

_An alarm went off and her eyes snapped open. "Code blue! We have a code blue in room 304!"_** (A/N: "Code blue" is the code they use at hospitals to indicate an adult medical emergency.)**_ The nurse got up in alarm and rushed to the room 304. The person's heart monitor was a flat line. "Sakura, we need your assistance! Quickly, we have to save him!"_

_Her breath got caught in her throat when she realized who was lying on that hospital bed. That mess of blond hair was so familiar. She wanted him to open those sparkling blue eyes that always portrayed confidence and courage. A long time ago they had been teammates and friends._

"_Na-Naruto?" she stuttered in utter disbelief. A wave of sickness hit her._

"_Sakura!" the nurse cried again. "We need your assistance!" Another alarm down the hallway started going off._

"_Code blue!" someone called. "Code blue in room 309!" Two more alarms started sounding. Sakura held her stomach and backed out of the room. The woman was about to hurl. The ringing of the alarms and the chaos made her dizzy. She turned to run down the hallway, to get to the bathroom, but she ended up slamming into another nurse that was hurrying towards one of the rooms. Everyone seemed to be calling for her, needing her assistance._

_Sakura became so overwhelmed that she let out a scream. Her breathing was heavy and her feet felt as if they weighed more than a brick. When she broke out into a run down the hallway, she became so dizzy that she fell over._

"Sakura!" one of the nurses said urgently, shaking the sleeping woman's shoulders. The pink-haired kunoichi awoke with a jolt. Blinking, she glanced up and down the hallway, wondering why no alarms were going off. "Sakura, you were having a bad dream. You started screaming in your sleep."

"A dream?" she echoed. Once the words sunk deep enough inter her mind that she fully understood, the woman sighed in relief.

"You should go home." Swallowing hard, Sakura nodded and stood up. The dream had freaked her out. It wasn't often that there was a code blue in the hospital, and when there was, everyone was hurrying around and screaming for more nurses to help.

The woman went to the staff locker room and grabbed her winter coat out of her locker. She hadn't even finished her first day back at work. Feeling horrible about it, Sakura slowly walked out of the building. Shivering, she trudged through the snow on the ground. Before long, she heard someone sigh from behind her. Turning slightly, she saw Kurenai Hatake rubbing her forehead in exhaustion.

Kurenai had gotten married to Sakura's sensei a couple years ago. He had been such a loner, then one day, Kurenai caught his eye. He had, of course, seen her before, but something had been different that day. She and Kakashi had dated for a year before getting married. The two soon after produced a child named Isamu Hatake, which was now seven.

"Tough day at work?" Sakura mumbled to the black-haired woman. Kurenai nodded then picked up her pace a bit so that she and Sakura were walking side-by-side.

"We had a code violet on my floor today," Kurenai grumbled. "One of the patient's has a mental problem. They thought their nurse was trying to kill them so they tackled the nurse. We had to call security."

"That's not good." The two women talked a bit more as they walked towards their homes.


	10. What's wrong?

Okay, you all reviewed quickly, so here is your prize!

* * *

-Chapter Ten-

"Mom!" Kiyoshi Hyuga whined to his mother. The small boy bounded up and down as his mother directed her attention to him. "Where is dad? He said he would teach me a new technique today!" Tenten scanned the surrounding area but didn't she her husband.

"I'm not sure, Kiyoshi." The five-year-old crossed his arms and spun around.

"Byakugan," he muttered, activating his Kekkai Genkkai. Once he located his father, the young one ran out of the room hastily. Tenten turned back to look at Hinata, which had her two-year-old daughter sitting on the edge of her knees. The little girl knew better than to lean back since her relative was pregnant.

"You're fat!" the brunette girl giggled, twisting so that she could see Hinata. "You going to have a boy or girl?"

"I'm not sure yet," Hinata responded, throwing her cousin's daughter a warm smile. "Sakura is going to do an ultra-sound in a couple of months and tell me what it's going to be."

"What's an ultra-sound?"

Hinata and Tenten glanced at each other, not really knowing how to explain it to a child so young. When Hinata didn't answer, the girl turned her head so that she was looking at her mother.

"It's a test, Mitsuko," the woman explained. "A test that allows you to see into someone's stomach and look at what is in there." Mitsuko nodded in understanding then patted Hinata's stomach gently.

"I hope you a girl," Mitsuko said softly, her hand remaining on the woman's stomach. "Then Hinata can have boy." The girl was smiling weakly at the stomach of Hinata.

* * *

"Let me out of here!" Sakura screamed, trying to push past her mother. Hinata and Mikoto had suggested that the three of them go into the bedroom to have a little talk. Neither of the women would let Sakura out of the room, and Sasuke was downstairs reading a book, which happened to be his favorite thing to do these days. There was a very slim chance he would come to help his wife.

"Sit down!" Hinata bellowed, snapping her arm out and pointing at a chair in the corner of the room. After a couple minutes of arguing with Hinata, the pink-haired woman finally sat down. Arguing with a woman that was now five months pregnant was not a good idea.

Sakura's green orbs were staring at the ground and her face was extremely pale. She placed her hands in her lap and waited for one of the two standing in the room to start talking.

"We're worried about you," Mikoto finally blurted out.

"Why?" Sakura asked so softly that the two could hardly hear what she was saying. Hinata went over to her and tugged on the shirt Sakura was wearing, which happened to be one of Sasuke's shirts. It was very loose on the woman.

"First of all, I want to know why you're wearing this shirt," Hinata snorted.

"I got dressed in the dark." Sakura knew what they were trying to do. The two women were trying to back her into a corner. Hinata backed away so that Sakura felt somewhat comfortable again.

"We're worried about you because you haven't been yourself lately," Hinata sighed. "The only place you leave this house to go to is work. We even talked to Sasuke one day and he is even worried about you. He says that you seem distant, like something is bothering you and that you spend a lot of time in the bathroom."

"Sakura," Mikoto whispered. "Are you depressed?" She wasn't sure why, but the question made Sakura feel like laughing. Depressed? Yeah right, Sakura hardly ever got depressed, and when she was, her depression only lasted for about two hours.

And then the laughter came. Sakura erupted with laughter, tears forming in her eyes from laughing so hard. She loved the two very much for caring so much about her.

"Depressed?" she breathed between laughs. "I'm not depressed. I love my life and hardly anything ever goes wrong. What is there to be depressed about?"

Mikoto and Hinata smiled at her, waiting patiently for the woman to calm down. After another minute of laughing, Sakura finally calmed down.

"Seriously, Sakura, what is wrong with you?" Hinata questioned. "Are you sick?"

"I'll show you what is wrong with me." Sakura stood up slowly then blinked a couple of times. "You want to know what is wrong with me? You want to know why I've been spending so much time in the bathroom and wearing Sasuke's shirts?" She turned to the side and lifted the shirt halfway up, letting the two see her slightly rounded stomach.

"Wh-What?" Mikoto stammered. Hinata's mouth was hanging open slightly.

"I was-" Sakura tried to say. She couldn't seem to find the right words. "I was, umm, going to tell you two sometime soon." She let the shirt fall to it's normal length then went over to Hinata. "I'm sorry about how I got mad at you when we were talking that one day in the bathroom. You know, when I was staying at your house?" Hinata nodded, remembering that day very clearly. "I really was sick, but I was also pregnant. I have been for two months and I just found out two weeks ago."

"My second grandchild!" Mikoto finally exclaimed once her moment of shock was over. She threw her arms around Hinata in a hug, then hugged Sakura. After that, she just stood there, fidgeting.

"So he finally said something?" Hinata chuckled.

"Umm..." Sakura became uncomfortable again, her face turning red. "Not that I know of. We didn't really talk about it or plan on it."

The three of them then dropped the subject as if nothing had happened. Mikoto and Hinata knew Sakura would have a hard time telling Sasuke about it since he hadn't been expecting to have a baby just yet.

"Anyways," Mikoto muttered. "Do you all want to have dinner at my house tonight?" Sakura and Hinata nodded as a response.

"After dinner, how about we beat the men at a game?" Hinata suggested with a devilish grin. She and Sakura gave each other high fives and Mikoto laughed loudly. It seemed like a great plan.


	11. Telling Sasuke

Wow, you all reviewed fast for the last chapter. Aren't you all glad Sakura is now pregnant too? (I'm sure you are, you've all been bothering me to write about her being pregnant! LOL.) Anyways, that you for the reviews. Sorry the chapters are a bit short. They look so long on Word Perfect...but I guess they're not that long. Sorry again, and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

-Chapter Eleven-

"Victory!" the three women cheered, punching the air with their fists. Frustrated, the three guys crossed their arms at the same time and glared at the table. The could never win and they knew this. Everyone knew this.

Fugaku, who no longer had to use his crutches, got up and walked out of the room. Itachi and Sasuke remained seating, trying their hardest to tolerate the giggling coming from the women across the table. After settling down a bit, Hinata rubbed her stomach. Without thinking, Sakura did the same.

"I'm hungry," the two said at the same time. They exchanged glances quickly before staring at their mother. "I want ice cream." Once again, they had spoke at the same time. Hinata and Sakura threw each other a nasty look. "Would you mind getting me some, mom?"

Hinata scooted her chair out and stood up. "Stop copying me!" she shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at her best friend.

Sakura just sat there, taking it all in. She wasn't going to let her temper get the best of her. Hinata stomped over to the refrigerator, deciding she would get some ice cream for herself instead of making Mikoto get it. Hinata could practically hear Sakura's stomach growl from across the room. Feeling a tad bit sorry for her, Hinata set the bowl of ice cream down in front of Sakura then smiled warmly before going back and getting some for herself.

* * *

Sakura had finally built up enough courage to tell him. She was definitely stalling though. "Here, let me get you a snack," she mumbled, getting up from her seat at the table and finding a tomato. Sasuke tapped his fingers on the table, smiling at his wife's back.

"Thank you," he said when she sat the plate of sliced tomatoes down in front of him. He slowly ate the tomato while watching Sakura blush and fidget. "Are you okay?"

"I have something important to tell you," she stated loudly. He waited for her to say what she needed to. "I-" She glanced at him then sighed. "I like your hair." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and continued to eat, wondering why she considered that important. After a while, she announced, "That wasn't what I needed to tell you. Sasuke, I'm two months pregnant."

"Oh, is that it?" he murmured in a dull tone. He hadn't taken the time to let the information sink into his brain yet. And when it did, his eyes widened and he almost choked on his food. "Wait, what? You're-you're-"

"I'm pregnant," she said very slowly, wondering why he was acting so strangely.

"How did-" was all he got out before he fell off the chair, landing on the floor with a thump. Sakura reached over and took a slice of tomato from his plate then shoved it into her mouth. After a couple of minutes, she peeked down at her husband which seemed to have fainted.

A knock came from the front door and Sakura called for the person to come in. Hinata burst into the house and made her way to the kitchen.

When her eyes examined the scene, she quirked an eyebrow. "Is he sleeping?" Sakura shook her head and sighed.

"No, I just told him the news." A devilish grin made its way onto Hinata's face. She drew her foot back but Sakura threw her the nastiest glare.

"Don't you dare kick him, Hinata." The woman rolled her eyes and sat down beside Sakura, deciding that kicking her brother-in-law would only anger the other woman in the room. Just after Hinata sat down, Sakura got up and went to kneel beside her husband.

Struggling quite a bit, Sakura lifted him into her arms cautiously and took him into the living room. Hinata followed and sat down in a chair while Sakura hovered over Sasuke which was on the couch.

He stirred then opened his eyes. His vision was a bit blurry, but he could make out the colors of pink and green. He knew it was his wife hovering over him. He tried to remember what had happened a few seconds ago. Her voice rang in his ears.

"_I'm pregnant..."_

He bolted up from where he was lying down and nearly bumped into the now normal sized forehead of his wife. It's good her reflex actions were fast and she was able to dodge his forehead.

His eyes looked around the room, finding that he was in the living room and Hinata was there. He decided that he had only been dreaming about the confession since Hinata had not been there before and he was not in the kitchen. He decided that he had merely fallen asleep on the couch. He sighed, rubbed the back of his head, then grinned cheesily.

"I had the weirdest dream." Sakura almost started crying. Telling him once was bad enough, but telling him twice? Fortunately, Hinata was there to say something.

"Sasuke, it's wasn't a dream. Sakura is two months pregnant with your child. How hard is that to understand? How many times are you going to make her tell you before you believe her?" Those pearl-colored eyes were practically shooting daggers at the man. He only rubbed the back of his head a bit more, trying to process all of the information.

He finally, after about five minutes, started hugging Sakura. "I can't believe it. I'm going to be a father!" Oddly enough, he started laughing. Sakura was now scared to death because a laughing freak was hugging her. Hinata felt bad for Sakura, but not enough to save her.


	12. Dinner For Two

Sorry I'm updating so late! I've been busy and everything. But I haven't forgot about all of my fans. So, here is another chapter. Sorry it's so short! Enjoy! (By the way, I'm going to start adding more characters into the chapters than just the Uchiha's. In the next chapter I think.)

* * *

-Chapter Twelve-

Hinata and Sakura were sitting in a small examination room, both staring at each other. Finally, Sakura smiled and giggled a bit. She knew what Hinata was going to have but hadn't told the woman yet. Anxiously, Hinata waited to find out.

"You're going to have-" Sakura started. "A girl!"

Hinata grinned from ear to ear then placed a hand on her stomach. "I can finally give you a name, little one. We'll have to talk with daddy and think of a name! How does that sound?" The baby kicked her stomach with made Hinata's grin widen even more. The two women had forgotten all about Itachi, which they had waiting in the small waiting room down the hallway.

Finally remembering, Sakura opened the door and retrieved Itachi, leading him into the room then shutting the door afterwards.

"It's going to be a girl," Hinata told him softly. Itachi hugged her the best her could with her round stomach and then bent down to rub her stomach.

"How is my girl today?" he cooed. Sakura had the 'what-a-freak' expression plastered on her face. Hinata was smiling down at her husband as he talked to their baby.

"Okay," Sakura mumbled. "I have other patients waiting to get check-ups, so could you two take this happy moment out into the hallway or something?" Itachi placed a hand on the middle of his wife's back and led her out into the hallway where they stopped and turned to face each other. A stranger brushed past the two and entered the room. They both heard Sakura greet the person politely before shutting the door.

The Uchiha male leaned over and caught Hinata's lips with his. After drawing away slightly, he pressed his forehead against hers. Neither of their headbands were in the way since they both had them tied loosely around their necks.

"I love you," he whispered, smiling weakly. "I also love the baby very much."

"I love you, too." They wore identical smiles as they just stood there in the middle of the hallway. It was only when they heard Mikoto call their names that they turned to look away from each other.

"So?" their mother asked anxiously, skidding to a stop in front of them. "What is it?" Hinata rubbed her stomach a bit before replying, "It's going to be a girl." Mikoto tackled her son in a hug, then gently hugged her daughter-in-law. Secretly, Mikoto had wanted it to be a girl all along.

* * *

Sakura stepped into her house and sighed. It had been a long and frustrating day at work, and the thought of having to cook dinner for two was annoying her. She felt weak and irritated. The lights suddenly went out in the living room. A soft glow of light from the kitchen drew her to the room. 

Two lit candles sat in the middle of the dinner table. The table was set, freshly made food awaiting for someone to eat it. Strong arms wrapped around Sakura from behind. Sasuke nuzzled her neck as a smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"I hope you're hungry," he whispered in her ear. One of his hands was caressing her stomach lightly.

"Very hungry," Sakura murmured, a giggle escaping her mouth. Sasuke led her over to the table and pulled her chair out for her. Once both of them were sitting, Sasuke dished their food out. "It smells so good, Sasuke. I'm sure it will taste just as wonderful as it smells." When she took a bite of the food he made, a grin formed on her face. Once she had swallowed, she said, "Wonderful."

They ate in a silence for a while, content smiles plastered on their faces. "So, how have you been feeling lately?" Sasuke asked, breaking the silence.

"Better than usual. My morning sickness is starting to go away since my body is getting used to me being pregnant." Sasuke reached a hand across the table and rested it on Sakura's hand which hand been placed on the table.

"Sakura," he started. "I haven't told you yet, but I'm very happy that we're going to have a child. I've wanted one for a while now. I can't believe I'm finally going to be a father." Sakura's green orbs scanned his face which had happiness etched in it's handsome features.

"I didn't know, Sasuke, you wouldn't talk about it with me. If you would have told me that you wanted a baby then we could have had one sooner." Removing his hands from on top of Sakura's, Sasuke scratched the back of his head, a blush appearing on his face. She knew he was shy talking about this kind of thing, but it wasn't that hard to talk about it, was it?

"Just the thought-" Sasuke started, trying to find the right words. "The subject of having a baby makes me uncomfortable. You know, just the whole bed and two people and everything makes me uncomfortable talking about it. If I had told you that I wanted to have a baby, that would have been too close to the other subject." Sakura couldn't believe it, but her husband was rambling. He never rambled. "I couldn't tell you about it because I didn't know if you wanted one too. Also, if I even tried to tell you, I wouldn't be able to get the words to come out of my mouth."

The pink-haired woman nodded in understanding. She could tell he was embarrassed talking about it right now, so she dropped the subject to make him comfortable. "Thank you for dinner." Tilting her head to the side, Sakura smiled cutely at her husband.


	13. Pink Fuzzy Hat

Okay, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was at my moms house for Spring Break and her computer was so slow I couldn't even get to It was horrible. So, I'm updating now. And guess what? KAKASHI IS NOW IN THE STORY! WOOT! So, I'm finally adding more characters to the story. Enjoy!

* * *

-Chapter Thirteen-

"Why won't you let Sakura train?" Kakashi demanded to know as he leaned up against a tree at the outskirts of Team Seven's training area. Sasuke only clenched his fists. There was no way he was going to tell his sensei about the news. Kakashi was way too perverted to not make a comment.

"Because!" Sasuke yelled in frustration. "She's been sick for the past week!"

"What are her symptoms?" the silver-haired Jounin questioned in a dull tone as he flipped the page of his manga book. This question caught Sasuke off guard.

"Symptoms?" Kakashi only nodded. "Well-" Sasuke stole a glance at his wife which was sitting underneath a tree not too far away. Naruto was sitting beside her and they seemed to be arguing about something. "Vomiting and extreme coughing."

Those were exactly the words Kakashi wanted to hear. While slipping his manga book into his back pocket, the man said, "Oh really? She must have suddenly gotten better considering she hasn't coughed one time since we all arrived here. It's also funny how she doesn't look queasy and she seems totally healthy."

"Sakura!" Sasuke growled in annoyance, getting her attention. Pointing an angry finger at Kakashi, he continued, "He's being annoying! I can't tell him because he's going to make some rude comment!"

"Deal with it!" Sakura fired back, her green orbs narrowing. "I have my own problems." After looking away from the man, the pink-haired kunoichi smiled down at her stomach and rested a hand on it gently. Naruto then started babbling. Seconds later, they were fighting about something once again.

"Tell me what?" Kakashi asked, pushing Sasuke to tell him why. Although it was obvious that Sakura was pregnant, Kakashi pretended not to know, wanting Sasuke to admit it himself. "If you don't tell me, I'm going to make Sakura train extra hard." That's when Sasuke snapped.

"She's pregnant!" he exploded, his voice loud. It practically echoed throughout the forest their training area was located in. Everything was eerily silent after his outburst. Kakashi's one visible eye was wide in surprise, he hadn't expected Sasuke to yell it. Naruto and Sakura had stopped bickering to stare at the two men. It took a while before the information finally digested in Naruto.

"Sakura's what?" he shouted, scrambling to his feet.

"Did you have to announce it to the whole world?" Sakura yelled, also scrambling to her feet.

"I guess the manga I have to you as a present was actually something you read, eh?" Kakashi chuckled lightheartedly. "I never actually thought you would read the Icha Icha Paradise series."

He immediately regretted joking around about the subject. Sasuke's Sharingan was activated and his fists were clenched so tightly that his knuckles were white. The sensei of this man started to back away slowly.

"No, I never read them. I burnt them." It was Sasuke's turn to back up after uttering those words.

"You _what?_" Kakashi shouted in fury. Other than Kurenai and Isamu, his Icha Icha Paradise books were the most important things in his life. "You _burnt_ my _favorite _manga?"

"Yes," Sasuke answered in a shaky tone. "It's your fault for buying me perverted manga books. The chances of me reading those were very slim, you should have known that. I would have given them back to you, but Sakura demanded that I burn them right at that moment. She said that Jiraiya deserved to die for creating that kind of series of manga."

Kakashi then turned to stare at Sakura. "You made him _burn _my _favorite _manga?" The kunoichi placed her hands on her hips and quirked an eyebrow.

"Of course I did," she answered without hesitation. "I wouldn't want my husband reading that garbage. That series is for perverts like you, not for people like Sasuke." Kakashi couldn't believe what he was hearing. If she wasn't pregnant, he would have ordered her to train all night and all of the next day as punishment for killing his precious manga.

"I'm cancelling our training for today," Kakashi murmured, his anger suddenly fading away and being replaced with sadness. He was about to stride off to grieve about his deceased manga when his son zipped into the clearing and launched himself at his father. Both went tumbling to the ground, rolling a couple of feet. "Isamu? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the academy right now?"

"I'm sick and can't go to school right now!" Isamu exclaimed. "Can't I train with you and your team?"

"You don't look sick!"

"I am!" Isamu insisted, getting up off the ground before helping Kakashi up. A couple seconds later, the seven-year-old sneezed. "See? Mom said I could stay home today since I was sick. I also have a fever! You can check for yourself!" The young boy with black hair and gray eyes pointed at his forehead.

"I believe you," Kakashi finally sighed. "I already cancelled our training for today though." A pout appeared on his son's face and he immediately felt guilty. "But I can always chance my mind." Spinning towards his three students, Kakashi smirked from under his mask.

"I guess we're going to train," he instructed, placing a hand on the top of his son's head. Isamu grinned from ear to ear. "Sakura, you're dismissed, although I would highly suggest you stay here and at least watch."

"What the-?" Itachi started, squinting at the piece of paper in his hands. People strolled by him, collecting their own groceries, as he tried to figure out what exactly was written on the grocery list. "Does it say pickles?" Glancing around, he wondering where his wife had ventured off to. She had been right beside him a minute ago.

"I found some food that we need," Hinata breathed, dropping tons of items into the shopping cart after arriving by his side. The man's eyes scanned over all of the groceries.

"Hinata, none of these items are on the grocery list," Itachi pointed out, raising an eyebrow. The woman beside him simply smiled and waved her hand in dismissal.

"I've been really hungry these days. There is no harm in getting extra food." Hinata rubbed her stomach. "Isn't that right, Atani?"

"Atani?" Itachi echoed, a soft smile forming on his face. "Is that what you want to name her?" Hinata nodded, still rubbing her stomach. The man leaned over and kissed her forehead gently before pushing the cart further down the aisle.

Just then, Yamanaka Ino rounded the corner and their carts almost crashed. She swerved to the side and hit the shelf of food instead.

"Sorry," she spat at the two. The woman's attitude had grown worse in the past couple of years. Her parents had divorced and both had quit running the flower shop, leaving her to run it by herself. Chouji and Shikamaru often helped her out, although neither wanted to. She would always threaten to kill them if they didn't though.

Ino and Sakura had never mended their friendship, therefore, when Hinata became Sakura's best friend, she and Ino started despising each other.

"Watch where you're going, Ino-pig," Hinata sneered. Her mood swings had just kicked in and she was now getting edgy. If Hinata wasn't pregnant, Ino would have fought with her, but knowing that mood swings were dangerous, the woman just looked away.

The couple walked around the store for a while. A really cute pink baby outfit caught Hinata's eye and she bounced over to the object. "Isn't it cute?" she cooed, holding it up for Itachi to see. The man only smiled to hide his disgust. He hated the color pink. When he had announced this in front of Sakura one day she had pummeled him. He sighed unintentionally, realizing that he would need to get used to seeing the color more often since he was going to have a daughter.

After Hinata spent a couple of minutes gushing over how cute the outfit was, they moved on through the store. Something even better than the pink baby outfit caught her eye and she squealed in excitement. Rushing over to a small fuzzy pink baby hat, she snatched it up off the shelf. Itachi followed her hastily.

"It's so adorable!" she giggled, examining the object with her pearl colored eyes. Glancing over at her husband, she placed it on his head and pulled it down as far as it would go. It only fit the very top part of his head snugly.

His left eye started to twitch in annoyance. The color pink was touching him and he didn't like it one bit. The local newspaper editor happened to be passing by the two. She whipped out a camera and snapped a quick picture of Itachi before scurrying off.

"Oh great!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "Now all of Konoha is going to know that I was wearing a pink, fuzzy baby hat in the store!" Hinata only burst into a fit of giggles as Itachi's eye started twitching even more. Everything was becoming so annoying all of a sudden.

"You look so cute wearing that hat, Itachi!" The woman started to hug him. It was a bit difficult with her round stomach though. The woman tugged it off his head once she released him, then threw it back onto the shelf. "No one ever reads the newspaper. Don't worry about it."

Sakura's coffee sprayed all over the table as she read the paper the next morning. Her green eyes had just landed on the picture of Itachi wearing the pink fuzzy baby hat, causing her to spit out her drink and burst with laughter. Sasuke, which was sitting across from her only blinked, his face a bit wet from the coffee getting on him.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke was starting to get interested in the newspaper all of a sudden. Since Sakura couldn't stop laughing to tell him, he snatched the paper away from her and looked at it.

Seconds later, both were howling with laughter. Tears were rolling down Sakura's cheeks from laughing so hard. Her stomach was aching badly from all the laughing.

"I-I can't be-believe he would-" Sakura tried to say. "Wear a pi-pink fuzzy baby h-hat!" Her hand clutched her stomach tightly, wishing she could stop laughing.


	14. Snoring

I'm updating! WOOT! Anyways, in this chapter there is a book...and I couldn't think of what to call it. So when you see the title...it's going to be really lame. So just, ignore the mere fact that I cannot come up with good book titles.

* * *

-Chapter Fourteen-

Sasuke stole a glance at his wife with his obsidian orbs. She was snoring so loudly that he was starting to get a headache. The lamp on the night stand beside the bed was on, helping Sasuke to read a book he had recently bought.

"Sakura," he grumbled, trying to wake her up. Her soft snores became louder and louder as minutes passed. Returning his gaze to the book, he flipped to the index and found the chapter he needed. The book was titled: Being A Father. He was embarrassed when he had bought the book. He had little knowledge on how to be a parent. The book not only provided information on how to be a father, but also how to deal with your wife's pregnancy. His finger lightly brushed against the page until it landed on the information he wanted. The book informed him that pregnant women often snored due to a stuffy nose and to fix the problem you must elevate her head.

After shutting the book, he placed it on the night stand and took his pillow in his hands. Gently, he lifted Sakura's head and slid his pillow underneath it so that her head was elevated. About a minute later, the snoring stopped.

A yawn made him realize that he was tired. Once he had turned out the light, he rested his head on the mattress, finding it very uncomfortable without a pillow. Before he closed his eyes he glanced at the clock, which told him that it was around midnight. The next time he looked at the clock it was one in the morning and he still hadn't fallen asleep. He absolutely needed a pillow.

Rolling to face his pink-haired wife, he scooted her head over slightly, enough to give him room to put his head on the pillows she was resting her head on.

* * *

Itachi rolled over onto his other side. He had been tossing and turning all night due to his wife's extremely loud snoring. The man didn't want to wake her, so he tried to sleep with the noise. The snoring became louder and louder.

The man groaned and took his pillow, shoving it up to his face and covering his ears with the ends of it. He could still hear the snoring of Hinata.

"How do I get this to stop?" he asked in a muffled voice against the pillow. Finally, he got up from the bed and groggily made his way outside. The stars dotted the night sky and the moon shone brightly over Konoha. Itachi trudged all the way over to his brother's house and knocked loudly on the door.

When no one answered, he jumped up onto the roof and leaned over the side to peek inside the bedroom window. Activating his Sharingan, he could make out two figures sleeping peacefully. He reached down and knocked loudly on the window. Sasuke wasn't the one to wake up.

"What is your problem?" Sakura bellowed, throwing the window open. "I was sleeping! It's late! Why are you here and why did you wake me up?"

"You're getting fat," Itachi pointed out, eying her stomach. Those were the wrong words to say. The pink-haired woman slammed the window shut and stomped back over to the bed. She whacked Sasuke on the head then pointed at the window. The man rubbed his head and gazed over at Itachi with droopy eyes. He had just gotten to sleep only minutes before his brother had arrived.

"Make him go away!" Itachi could hear Sakura order as soon as Sasuke had walked over and opened the window.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Itachi begged. Sasuke glanced back and forth from Sakura and Itachi. Eventually, he sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry, Itachi," he whispered. "I don't want to die at such a young age, and Sakura would definitely kill me if I let you sleep here. She's all moody now that you upset her. Chances are, she won't go back to sleep and she'll just complain about you waking her up for the rest of the night. I just got to sleep. That woman snores too much."

"That's exactly why I came over here," Itachi mumbled. "Hinata had been snoring loudly and I have no clue what to do." Quickly, Sasuke trotted over and grabbed the book he had been reading earlier. He shoved it into Itachi's hands and smirked.

"That will help you." The eldest Uchiha observed the title and then started laughing.

"You have got to be kidding me, Sasuke. I don't need this." Itachi then started laughing even harder. "I can't believe you bought this! You're such a dork! If you bought this, I doubt you're ready to be a father!" Sasuke wasn't very happy with his brother at the moment.

"It will help you figure out how to make her stop snoring." Itachi's laughter quickly subsided and he stared blankly at his younger brother.

"Seriously?" Sasuke only nodded. The man then got an embarrassed look on his face. "So, umm, where did you buy this book at?" His response was the slammed of the window. "Oh fine, be that way, Sasuke! See if you ever get this back!"

Once Itachi was back in his own house, he made his way to his room, and back to his snoring wife. Skimming through the book, he found the information he wanted. After closing the book, he set it on the night stand and used his pillow to elevate Hinata's head. Unfortunately, he had the same problem Sasuke did. He couldn't sleep without a pillow. He scooted Hinata's head over and rested his head beside her's, draping an arm around her rounded stomach protectively.


	15. Prized Possessions

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. We repainted my room and had to take the computer out, so I couldn't update because my story was saved on my computer. But, my room is done (it looks awesome, by the way) so I'm updating! Oh, and I was thinking of changing my username again, so right before I update this story again I'm going to change my username to xXdarkblossomXx. (Well, I'll change it if I don't forget, that is.) Thanks!

* * *

"We're trying to train, Mitsuko!" Kiyoshi yelled at his younger sister. "Go back inside before you get hurt! Isamu has such bad aim that one of the kunai is bound to hit you." Isamu threw the younger child a threatening glare.

"I'm done with training anyways!" the seven-year-old snapped at his friend.

"Quitting already?" Kakashi stated dully from his seat in the grass. His little orange manga book was pulled out and his one visible eye was skimming the page. Isamu turned to face his father with an unreadable expression.

"Kakashi, could you come here for a second?" Kurenai called from inside the house where she and TenTen were talking together. After lying his manga book down on the ground, marking the page he was on, he stood up and slowly strolled into the house to see what his wife wanted.

The two young boys exchanged glances. "What do you think you're dad is always reading?" Kiyoshi asked in curiosity. Isamu shrugged and both cautiously went over and picked up the manga book.

Both pairs of eyebrows suddenly raised in confusion as their eyes gazed at the pages of the Icha Icha Paradise manga book. "What are they-" Kiyoshi started to ask. That's when the sound of the back door opening met their ears. Kakashi didn't notice that his son and the Hyuga boy were observing his manga book until he was halfway across the yard.

Once he realized they were looking at it, he froze, his eye wide. His heart was racing and he started to tremble.

"Dad, what are they doing?" Isamu questioned, turning the book so that his father could see the page they were looking at.

The silver-haired Jounin sighed and shook his head. "That's how people-" he started nervously. "Make babies." Isamu dropped the book onto the ground and started backing away in disgust.

"Gross!" he shrieked. Kiyoshi was equally scared. Both were backing up and staring at the manga book as if it was a monster. "Those people were naked!"

"And kissing!" Kiyoshi added in his moment of pure horror.

"You'll learn more about it when you're older," Kakashi grumbled, snatching the book up off the ground and hugging it defensively. "I don't want you looking at this from now on though."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Every person he passed on the street started laughing when they saw him. Itachi felt like dying he was so embarrassed. It had already been three days since his picture had been in the newspaper and people were still laughing at him.

His fairly slow walk soon broke out into a trot, and the man completed his journey to the Hokage's office going that speed.

"Oh, Itachi, have a seat," Tsunade sighed, gesturing towards a chair in front of her desk. The blonde woman shifted, trying to see over his shoulder to figure out if anyone else was with him. As Itachi was sitting down, Tsunade added, "Where is the other one?"

"Huh?" Itachi hummed, a bit confused.

"I also summoned your brother here. I thought he might arrive here with you. Not only that, I also ordered Shikamaru Nara to come here." Just after she finished her explanation, Shikamaru entered the room, scratching the back of his head.

"This is so troublesome. It's too early in the morning to be assigned a mission." The Nara man sat down in a chair beside Itachi. Everything was silent, everything until-

"Where is Sasuke?" Tsunade shouted, slamming a fist on the desk. It was hard to believe, but ten minutes had already passed. "He better have a good reason for being late!" The fuming Hokage perched her elbows up on her desk and took deep breaths, trying to calm down. All these young shinobi irritated her to no end.

"Sorry I'm late," Sasuke sighed, finally making his way into the room and sitting down.

"You better have a good reason!" Tsunade snarled, shaking a fist at him. "I won't accept the excuse 'I got lost on the path of life.' You can ask your sensei about that story! He learned the hard way!"

Sasuke's face twitched a bit. _She's almost worse than Sakura when she's angry, _he grumbled mentally. "Well, you see," he started, trying to think up of a decent excuse. If Kakashi's excuse didn't work, then his real excuse _definitely _wouldn't. Sleeping in was not a good excuse. "Sakura got sick this morning and I had to stay home and make sure she was alright before I left."

The Hokage bought the story, calming down greatly when hearing the situation. Since it was about her finest student, Sakura, she dismissed the fact that Sasuke was late and found a mission request sheet.

"I have an A-ranked mission for the three of you. There has been a group of ninja causing trouble at a small village just north of here. They filed a request saying that they wanted some of the Leaf Village ninja to come and catch whoever was causing trouble."

"No problem," Itachi and Sasuke said at the same time. Shikamaru only nodded and yawned.

"You will all leave tomorrow afternoon. Report here before you leave for your mission so I can give you more information. Dismissed."

The three men all exchanged glances as they were rising from their chairs. Sasuke inched over slowly towards his brother. "Come over to my place. I've got something interesting to watch."

The two men went to Sasuke's house. Just as planned, Sakura was leaving as they were arriving. "Bye, Sasuke, I'm leaving to go train a couple medical ninja at the hospital. I should be back in about two hours. Hinata is inside getting ready to leave." After kissing him quickly on the lips, she made her way towards the hospital.

Itachi and Sasuke walked into the house to find Hinata lying on the couch, a hand covering her forehead. "I got dizzy and had to lie down," she explained, looking over at the two Uchiha's.

"So, what are we going to watch?" Itachi asked a bit excitedly. Hinata shifted then sat up, a confused look in her eyes.

"Watch what?"

"Sasuke said that he had something interesting to watch," Itachi said. "So, what is it?" The male trotted upstairs and came back down a couple seconds later with a huge box. Once it was set down in the middle of the living room, he opened it and peered inside. "What's all that stuff?"

"Sakura's prized possessions," Sasuke snickered mischievously.

"Sasuke Uchiha, put that box back where you got it from!" Hinata snapped, standing up and whacking him on the head. "I'm sure Sakura doesn't want you going through all of her prized possessions and messing stuff up!"

"I'm her husband, she won't mind."

"Sasuke, _put it back_!" Hinata said with more force this time. Itachi slung an arm around his wife's shoulders and kissed her on the cheek.

"Calm down, Honey. Think of it this way. When you get married, the two people share everything, a house, money, a bed, food, everything. So, whatever is Sakura's is also Sasuke's." That was when Sasuke held up a video labeled 'Haruno Home Videos.' "Besides, don't you want to watch Sakura's home videos?"

She felt somewhat guilty, but something about home videos sparked her interest. Only nodding, the two men shared a grin.

"Itachi, go make popcorn," Sasuke ordered, walking over to the television and turning it on, along with the VCR.


	16. Haruno Home Videos

I'm finally updating! And, if you haven't noticed yet, I changed my username! Anyways, I know you've all been waiting to hear about the Haruno Home Videos! Well, just to let you know, I ran out of ideas...and I'm hoping you won't get too bored!

* * *

-Chapter Sixteen-

"Are you comfortable enough sitting on the floor?" Itachi questioned, observing the awkward position his wife was in. Hinata only glared at him and growled in response. Taking that as a 'no', the man motioned for his brother to help him move the couch. Soon enough, the couch was close to the television. Hinata sat on one end and Sasuke sat on the other, Itachi plopping down in the middle of them both with the bowl of popcorn.

"Where is the remote?" the only female in the room asked slowly after the three only sat there for about a minute staring at a fuzzy screen on the television.

"Umm..." Sasuke hummed, trying to think. "Oh, now I remember." He reached down between the cushions of the couch and retrieved the remote. "I had to hide it last time Sakura and I were watching a movie. She kept wanting to turn it off."

"Why?" Ignoring the question, Sasuke pressed the play button on the remote. The woman that came on the screen looked nothing like Sakura. She was a tall brunette woman that was walking towards a refrigerator in a dim-lit kitchen. When she opened the door to the freezer, a dead corpse fell out, blood all over its face and its eyes wide open. Hinata and Itachi screamed, startled at the sight on the television. The bowl of popcorn tipped a bit, spilling a little popcorn on the floor. Their screams mixed with that of the woman's on the television.

After pressing the stop button, Sasuke laughed. "I forgot to change the video." Hinata reached all the way across her husband and whacked Sasuke on the head again.

"No wonder why Sakura wanted to turn the video off!" she shouted, shaking a fist at her brother-in-law. "Go change the video!" Rubbing his head, the man got up and switched the videos quickly, grumbling about his moody relative.

When he pressed the play button again, familiar eyes greeted them. The little girl around the age of one was extremely close to the video camera.

"_Sakura, not so close," a deep male voice chuckled. Giggling a bit, the child stepped back a couple of feet. Her pink hair was thick and put up in a cute pony-tail right on the top of her head. Sakura got distracted easily and turned around, facing a shelf of books and a couple of videos on the very bottom shelves. It seemed as if she had forgotten about her father being there._

_Small hands reached out towards on the of the videos. "Sakura!" the man said loudly, causing her to jerk backwards and her head to whip around in his direction. He laughed lightheartedly, the camera shaking up and down as he laughed._

Hinata was smiling widely, thinking her best friends' home videos were cute. The screen changed, showing a three-year-old Sakura standing on a high stool in front of the bathroom mirror, her face close up to it. She was trying to put on a dark shade of red lipstick. Itachi choked on some popcorn when Sakura pressed the lipstick on her face so hard that it broke in half and landed on the counter. Laughter filled the room, but Sakura just picked it up and started applying it again.

"_Sakura?" a female voice asked, as her mother stepped a little closer to her daughter. When Sakura looked over at her mother, she continued, "What are you doing?"_

_Sakura gave the video camera a knowing look and wagged the lipstick in the air and pointed to her face before returning to applying it. "I'm putting on lipstick!" she answered stiffly. She hadn't just gotten her lips in the process of putting lipstick on, she had also gotten her chin and right below her nose._

"_Why are you putting on my lipstick, Sakura?" You could tell that the woman was smiling as she talked to her daughter._

"_I have to go to work," Sakura replied. "I have to earn money to buy food for me and my kids."_

"_You have kids?" The little girl twisted a bit and pointed towards the floor. The video camera moved down and landed on two dolls perched up against the wall wearing dresses, although one was a male. "Doesn't your husband help pay for food?"_

_Sakura turned to her mother and smiling. "Boys are yucky, mommy, I don't like them. I don't have a husband."_

"_How did you get kids then, Sakura?" Her mother was now chuckling softly._

"_They were birthday presents!" Sakura chirped as she giggling insanely. "Don't you remember? Mommy, you're losing your memory!"_

All three of the adults were laughing at their now grown-up friend. She was so cute when she was younger. The screen once again changed. This time there were two females on the screen. One was a six-year-old Sakura and the other was a pink-haired woman. They could tell that the woman was Sakura's mother by the color of her hair and her eyes. They were the exact same as Sakura's, except her mother's hair was long and braided. Her father must have been video taping the two as they walked down the street.

"_Sakura, wait up!" the older woman called, running after her daughter which was sprinting down the road. The male followed hastily, the video camera bouncing slightly. Sakura froze when she saw someone familiar come to view._

"_Hinata!" the little girl called loudly, running up to her friend. Both giggled as they punched each other on the arm playfully. Not too long after they met up, both were rolling across the ground, wrestling with each other playfully._

"_Sakura, stop that!" her mother whined, trying to pry the two little girls apart. Neither of the __five-year-olds would stop giggling. Sakura's father started to laugh which caused the video camera to shake violently. "You two are going to hurt each other one of these days and then you're not going to be friends anymore!"_

"_We'll be best friends forever, mommy!" Sakura retorted, slinging an arm around her friend._

"_That's right, Mrs. Haruno!" Hinata confirmed, wearing an identical grin as Sakura. The woman only sighed and then turned to face the video camera._

"_Hiroshi, turn that thing off." She tried to keep a straight face, but it soon broke out into a smile right in front of the camera._

The screen changed once again. All three of the people munching on popcorn were enjoying watching Sakura's home videos. They were quite interesting.

"_Sakura, what are you doing with my lipstick?" the pink-haired woman asking with a sigh as she held the camera once again. "Your six-years-old and you're still trying to put my lipstick on."_

"_Well, I have to go to work again to get money to feed my children," Sakura stated firmly. "My husband is helping me get money this time!"_

"_You have a husband this time, eh?" her mother asked in surprise. "So, who is this husband of yours? Do I know who he is?" Sakura started to blush slightly._

"_I'll only tell you if you turn the video camera off." The woman set the video camera down the on bathroom counter but angled it towards her daughter. Sakura was eying it suspiciously. "Did you really turn it off? I saw you press a button, but did you really turn it off?"_

"_Yes," her mother answered slowly._

"_Okay, well my husband is Sasuke! He doesn't really know who I am, but he's my husband and he's helping me get money to feed the kids!"_

"_So, he's your husband but he doesn't know who you are? That sounds complicated. I'm not sure how you had kids or anything if he doesn't know who you are." Sakura rolled her eyes and jumped down from the stool._

"_Everything in life is complicated!" she giggled._

Hinata and Itachi were now staring at Sasuke. As the man cast them a sideways glance, he asked, "What?" Itachi turned to look at his wife and they both shared a grin before directing their attention back to the screen which had gone blank, indicating that the video was over. Hinata gasped, wanting to see more home videos of Sakura and her parents.

"Was there another video in the box, Sasuke?" Hinata asked hurriedly. Sasuke got up and knelt down beside the box, rummaging through it.

"I don't see one," he replied slowly. Itachi was still munching on the popcorn when he suggested, "We could always watch more of that horror movie." Sasuke grinned but Hinata stood up and stomped over towards the door.

"Do whatever you want, Itachi, just be home by dinner time!" Before she could open the door herself, someone else did and stepped inside.

"Sasuke, I'm-" Sakura started to call loudly, not noticing Hinata standing right behind her as she shut the door. She spun around and finished with a soft and meek, "Home." There was a long pause. She noticed Itachi also there at her house. "What are you both still doing here?"

All three people looked at each other, not knowing how to answer. Sakura's emerald orbs landed on her prized possessions box. She then glanced up at Sasuke. "What are you doing with my stuff?"

"Well, you see-" Sasuke started softly, eying the box. Sakura made her way over to it and picked up the empty box that had held her home videos, yet she didn't notice it was empty. Smiling, she set the box down and ran her hands over a few more items. She held up two dolls and grinned warmly, remembering when she was younger.

Itachi hopped over the back of the couch and laughed at her. "It-it's your kids, Sakura!" he laughed, clutching his stomach. Sakura was confused at first, then enraged.

"You-" she snarled, staring Itachi down. "You watched my home videos?" Her fists were shaking violently as she got upset over the simple matter. "No one was supposed to see those!"

"His fault!" Itachi yelped, pointing at Sasuke. Sakura directed her death glare to him.

"You, Sasuke Uchiha, are sleeping _on the floor _tonight! This is my stuff, not yours!" Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but Sakura shut him up by growling angrily. He finally said, "Itachi, explain it to her. Tell her what you told Hinata!"

Ignoring his pleading brother, Itachi and Hinata fled from the house. Sakura only stared at her husband in silence. Finally, she sighed and said, "I hope you enjoyed making a fool of me, Sasuke."

"We thought you were cute..." he said softly. "Your home videos were cute, Sakura. I wasn't trying to make a fool of you. Please forgive me."

"No." Secretly, rejecting his requests for accepting the apology was all part of her plan.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" He fell into the trap, causing her to smirk.

"Well, you can start by making dinner. After dinner you can go grocery shopping and clean the house. Lastly, you can reorganize your side of the closet, that should keep you up most of the night. Also, you're still going to sleep on the floor tonight as a punishment." Sasuke smiled and started to walk towards the kitchen when Sakura demanded him to stop. He turned only to be met by two dolls hitting him in the face. "Put the kids back in the box, Sasuke, I'm going to go change into a more comfortable outfit while you do that."

"O-okay," he stammered as she started up the stairs.


	17. Departure

I'm finally updating. It took me a while to write this because of my finals at school and everything! Monday is my last day though! WOOT! But, the thing is...I won't be able to update for about a month, give or take a few days, maybe even weeks. My parents are divorced and I'm going to my mom's for a one month vacation. When I get back to my dad's I will try and update as soon as I can!

* * *

-Chapter Seventeen-

"So, you'll be staying with Sakura while I'm gone, right?" Itachi asked for about the third time that day. His wife sighed and only nodded. "Good, you two can keep each other company, not to mention keep an eye on each other in case of an emergency." Then a frustration thought came to mind. "Sakura can't haul you to the hospital if you slip and fall."

"Itachi, I'll be fine!" Hinata said with a hint of annoyance. "Stop worrying about me, I'll be perfectly fine while you're gone!" The man's tight facial expression loosened up and he soon smiled weakly.

"I'm going to be worried about you no matter what, you're five and a half months pregnant." They both sighed as Itachi embraced his wife. "I'll miss you." The baby then kicked Hinata's stomach, which Itachi could feel on his own since they were hugging. Pulling apart, they chuckled. "You too, Atani, I'll miss you too." Itachi caught his wife's lips in a kiss before opening the front door, holding it open for her.

"Do you think Sasuke is ready yet?"

"I'm sure he is," Itachi answered with a shrug. "He's usually never running late." The male Uchiha grabbed Hinata's suitcases before shutting the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The pink-haired woman giggled, snuggling up to her husband. Sighing, he reached up and stroked her pink locks. Sasuke had packed his backpack for the mission last night and had decided to sleep in a bit. He kissed Sakura's neck tenderly again, knowing that she was extremely ticklish. One thing Sasuke had learned over the years was that Sakura was ticklish in almost every place.

"Stop it!" Sakura giggled, reaching behind her to play with his hair.

"Stop it!" Sasuke mocked in a high tone. This made Sakura giggle too. She rolled to face him, batting her eyelashes.

"Do you have to leave?" she whined, her fingers tracing hearts on his toned chest. For a while, the man didn't answer, he only gazed at his wife. Every once in a while her emerald orbs would flicker up to meet his onyx ones, then return to her hand tracing hearts on his chest.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." Slowly, he clasped the hand that had been tracing hearts on his skin, his fingers entwining with hers. "I have to go on this mission, it's an order from Tsunade. I'm sure you can live without me for a while, can't you?"

"But if you're not here I can't do this!" Smiling mischievously, Sakura claimed his lips with hers. One of her hands moved to caress his muscular abdomen. She broke away from him, giggling.

"What was that?" Sasuke stared at Sakura with mock disgust. "You've kissed me better than that before."

"Stop fooling around, every kiss I give you is good and you know it." Tilting her head to the side, the pink-haired kunoichi smiled softly at her husband. "You just said that so that I would kiss you again, didn't you?"

"So what if I did?" A low chuckled escaped Sasuke's mouth. "Did it work?"

"Unfortunately..." Sakura whispered. "It did." Once the space between their faces was closed, the woman kissed her husband passionately. It wasn't long before his tongue slithered into her mouth.

"Break it up," Itachi huffed from the doorway of their bedroom. After breaking apart, both pairs of eyes shot over to look at Itachi. Sasuke grumbled something inaudible and Sakura glared at Itachi, pouting at the same time. Sasuke's eyes drifted back to Sakura, a hand reaching out to rest on her soft cheek. The man kissed his wife once again before sliding out of bed and getting dressed. Itachi had left by that time, he was downstairs waiting in the living room with Hinata.

Sakura rolled onto her back and hung her head off the edge of the bed, scanning Sasuke as he got dressed. She felt like giggling, but decided that it would be better not to.

"Don't go, Sasu," the woman whined, a pleading look in her eyes. He turned around to face her, still shirtless. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Sakura. But, I have to go." After slipping on a shirt, Sasuke picked up his backpack and slung it over one shoulder. "I'll see you when I get back."

"Be careful, Sasuke." The concern in her eyes made him chuckle softly. He was one of the best shinobi in Konoha, yet Sakura always worried about him, even if he was going out of town to train in a forest not too far away. "Promise me that you'll be okay. I have a child in me now and I can't raise it on my own. I need you."

Bending down, he brushed a couple strands of hair away from her face, gazing into her eyes. "I promise, Sakura." The kiss he gave her was short and sweet, and he waved to her as he walked out of their bedroom. Closing her eyes, she listened to her husband's footsteps as he hastily traveled down the stairs.

She heard the front door open then shut, knowing the two men had left and Hinata was still downstairs. Only minutes later, her best friend and relative was standing in the doorway.

"How are you doing?" Hinata asked softly, coming over to sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm doing good," Sakura replied, trying to cheer up a bit. She and Hinata would have a good time without the men being there, she was sure of it. "So is the baby." Her hand went to rest on her stomach, a smile on her face. "How about you and Atani?"

"We're doing wonderful." Both women looked towards the window, knowing their husbands were traveling together down the road at that very moment.


	18. Fear

I'm terribly sorry I've made you all wait so long for the next chapter. I've been having trouble thinking of what to write, and not only that, I've been trying to write a couple other stories at the same time. I'm sorry. -Dodges the tomatoes being thrown-

Sasuke: MY TOMATOES! ;-;

Look, now you made him sad. Anyways, I'm going to try and focus a little bit on the mission Sasuke, Itachi and Shikamaru went off on, but I mainly want to focus on the two pregnant women that have to share a house while their husbands are gone. The only problem is, I'm still having trouble thinking of what should happen, so I might focus on the mission in this chapter and the next chapter. I don't know, we'll have to see. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Sakura shuffled out of the bathroom slowly, more pale than usual. She felt exhausted, especially after heaving up her previous meal, which had been one of her favorites. "Must...make it...to the...bedroom..." Sakura said dramatically, stretching out her hand towards the room just a little ways down the hallway.

"You're so dramatic," Hinata huffed, popping her head outside of the room she was occupying right across from Sakura and Sasuke's room.

The pink-haired woman caught the doorframe of her room and turned slightly to grin at her best friend. Shaking her head, Hinata stepped out and caught Sakura's arm, guiding her into the bedroom. Sakura laid down on the bed as Hinata sat on the edge.

"Pregnancy sucks," Sakura grumbled. Only nodded once in agreement, Hinata then tilted her head to the side thoughtfully.

"Not always." A warm smile spread across the dark-haired woman's face as she thought about the baby inside of her. "It's wonderful knowing you have a life inside of you. And what makes that life even more special is that you and the person you love created it, it's unique and it's a part of you." Hinata wrapped her fingers around Sakura's wrist and guided the delicate hand over to her rounded stomach, resting it there. After a minute, Sakura felt the baby kick before she drew her hand away while giggling.

Green eyes flickering towards her own stomach, her hand moved to rest gently on it, knowing that one day the life inside her would be kicking too. "I've always wanted to be a mother."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The three men skid to a stop at the outskirts of the small town that had requested their help in capturing troublemakers. It sounded like an easy mission, so none of them had a clue why Tsunade had sent three people to do the job.

"Let's ask around to see if we can get any information on these troublemakers," Shikamaru suggested, slowly making his way into the small town. Itachi and Sasuke followed, glancing around with their dark eyes as they passed various shops and houses. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, and every person they passed was smiling and talking to another person.

A door slammed from one of the shops down the street, three heads full of black hair turning to look. Shrugging it off, the men continued to walk through town. They arrived in front of an Inn, deciding that they should get a room to stay in first since they didn't know how long the mission was going to take.

Shikamaru waved gently with his hand. "You two go look around some more, try and get some information. I'll get us a room. Meet me back here in a hour."

The two Uchiha males nodded, then set off down the street. They approached a numerous amount of people that they passed and asked them about the troublemakers and the bad happenings of the past few weeks. Each person had shook their head and claimed that they knew very little of the troublemakers and incidents involving them.

Sasuke and Itachi were turning away from one of the villagers as a shopowner called, "Wait!" Turning back and walking up to the middle-aged man, the two raised their eyebrows in question. "Are you the shinobi sent from the Hidden Leaf Village?"

"Yes," Itachi answered simply. "Do you know anything about these troublemakers or incidents involving them?"

The man nodded, the explained, "They stole food from my shop last week. I didn't get a good look at them, but I think they are rogue ninja. They have been stealing from shops, and I've also been hearing reports about missing children."

"Missing children?" Sasuke asked, getting a sad nod from the shopowner.

"That's all I know, but if I hear more I'll be sure to tell you. You will be staying at the Inn, right?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Itachi and Sasuke turned away from the man and decided to head back to the Inn early, eager to tell Shikamaru of the information they collected. Sasuke looked slightly angry, staring down at the ground as they walked with his hands shoved in his pockets.

Itachi stared at his brother, wondering what he was thinking, then said, "Sasuke?" The raven-haired man looked over at his older brother, catching the questioning look on his face.

"They're taking children, Itachi." Sasuke turned away, slightly embarrassed. "Now that I'm going to be a father, whenever I hear of these things I get kind of nervous. But just the thought of someone taking another person's child angers me." Itachi only sighed, a silent understanding surrounding the two brothers.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I just don't know why, but baby clothes are so cute!" Sakura gushed, scrunching up her nose as she smiled. This reminded her of the picture of Itachi she had seen in the newspaper. "Oh, and I loved that picture of Itachi with the pink fuzzy hat on! Sasuke and I cut it out of the paper and taped it on the refrigerator!"

The two woman shared a laugh, mentally picturing the man with the pink fuzzy hat on his head. Sakura wiped a couple tears from her eyes that had formed from her laughing.

As their laughter subsided a comfortable silence fell between the two. The sound of the front door bursting open downstairs met their ears, fear flooding through the two women.

Wide pearl-colored eyes met equally wide emerald ones. Sakura grabbed Hinata's hand and clutched it tightly, hoping it had just been the wind that had blown the door open. "What do we do?" Sakura whispered, biting her bottom lip.

"I don't know," Hinata replied softly. "We're both ninja, but we're pregnant. If we get into a fight it would risk our baby's life."

Frozen in place, the two stared nervously at the doorway of Sakura's room, hoping if they stayed quiet the person, if it was a person, would not come up the stairs. Both women whimpered when they heard the bottom step of the staircase creak.

* * *

Heh heh...cliffhanger. Sorry if the chapter seems short. I'll try to update more often. The mission the men are on is...I don't even know. I pulled the idea out of thin air because I needed a little action and adventure in the story. Anyways, I'll try and start on the next chapter!


	19. The Perfect Place AUTHORS NOTE EDIT

EDIT: All I did was edit my author's note, this is the same as the previous chapter 19. But...WOOT WOOT! I got my 1,000 word research paper DONE and in ONE DAY! LOL. Yesterday...my snow day...I didn't get to enjoy it. -Sniffle- And I wrote this chapter for you all BEFORE I even thought about starting on my research paper. So feel special.

New chapter! Thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. Also, I just recently got a myspace, so anyone who wants to be my friend can use the link I have on here in my profile or you can put in the myspace website address then add /xxdarkblossomxx at the end. I would love to have my readers as my friends on myspace! I think you have to know my email to be able to add me, so...it's in my profile. (You probably don't want to take all the time to do this...-Sighs- But I love my readers...don't you love me too? -Cries- LOL. I'm just a big baby...) Or you can send me the URL to your myspace page. It's a great way to keep in touch with me...and if I'm not updating fast enough, you can just got on myspace and yell at me. XD

I hope you enjoy the next chapter! -Looks outside- OMG! IT'S SNOWING SO MUCH! LOL. I have a snow day today. I keep updating this story on my snow days. LOL. Anyways...enjoy.

* * *

Sakura and Hinata, shaking nervously, held onto each other tightly. Even when the person appeared in the doorway, they remained as they were, not moving a muscle. Finally, Sakura blinked then screamed, "Naruto!" Face twisted with anger, the woman got off the bed and stomped over to her friend, punching him on the head. "Don't you know how to knock? Just because your two best friends live here doesn't mean you can just waltz right in like you own the place!" 

The man chuckled, rubbing the top of his head. "Calm down, Sakura..."

"Don't tell me what to do!" the woman roared, once again punching him on the head. Hinata came up beside her and rested a small hand gently on the woman's arm.

"Sakura, you're going to give him a concussion."

"He's had a concussion for years, it's been messing with his head..." Crossing her arms, Sakura shook her head, pink hair swaying.

The man grinned and laughed a bit, but inside he was still terribly frightened of his pink-haired friend. He would have to remember not to make Sakura angry while she's pregnant, or he would be taking multiple numbers of trips to the hospital.

Stepping forwards a bit, Naruto peered down at Hinata's rounded stomach with wide cerulean eyes. "Wow, you're fat."

"Naruto!" Sakura screeched, shaking a fist at him. Turning to face Hinata, she said, "My apologies, he has no manners and he does not know how to speak to women with respect."

The black-haired woman only giggled, knowing that is was just her former crush's personality, it was him. She knew he didn't have manners.

Hearing Hinata giggle at Naruto's rude comment, Sakura sighed in frustration and grabbed her arm with one hand, and the blond's with the other. "Come on, let's go downstairs and have some lunch together."

"Why are you here, anyways?" Hinata asked Naruto as they all made their way down the stairs.

Shrugging, Naruto responded, "I just wanted to check up on you both because I heard that Itachi and Sasuke went on a mission and I knew you two would be here. I'm glad you two haven't killed each other or anything. Sakura had bad mood swings even before she was pregnant..."

Smiling a bit too sweetly, Sakura looked over at Naruto. "I suggest you shut up now." The rest of the way to the kitchen, Naruto didn't say a word.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shikamaru shook his head after Sasuke and Itachi got done explaining everything to him. "Stealing children?"

"My guess is that these rogue ninja are stealing them to raise them up to be one of them," Itachi stated, glancing back and forth between his comrades. Both Shikamaru and Sasuke nodded in agreement. "Let's start out by going back out into town and splitting up. We'll meet back here in two hours. If you see suspicious people, follow them."

Casually, the three men walked downstairs and out the door, walking in different directions without a word of departure to one another.

As Sasuke walked down the street, his mind was completely somewhere else. He was wondering if Sakura was alright, if she had broken any household items, or even beat her own relative. This was the first time he had went on a mission after their marriage, he had no idea how she would act without him there every day in the house with her.

What ripped him away from his thoughts was high-pitched shrieks and giggles of children. The man realized he was walking by a park for kids, and as he looked over, he saw children chasing after each other and laughing.

A soft smile graced his face as he stopped and watched them. His eyes suddenly caught the movement of a bush nearby the kids.

"Hey, they something is in that bush over there!" one of the children called to his friends.

A couple of them gathered around the bush, and Sasuke, realizing that it could be one of the rogue ninja, started to sprint towards them. "Get away from the bush!" he yelled. Heads snapping in Sasuke's direction, the little ones scurried away from the bush, half frightening and half confused. Drawing a kunai, the raven-haired man stopped in front of the large bush, preparing himself for any kind of attack of an enemy.

A small black dog leapt out of the bush and barked at him. Most of the kids watching the scene started to giggle and whisper. One little girl screamed, "The puppy is so cute!"

Sasuke blinked then sighed, putting the kunai back in his weapons pouch. "It was just a dog," he mumbled to himself. Staring up at him, the dog barked once again before lifting its leg and peeing on his foot. Inhaling sharply, Sasuke bit his tongue, restraining himself from yelling. "And this is why I like cats," he grumbled.

Laughter erupted from behind Sasuke, and he turned his head just enough to see children doubling over with laughter. Once the dog scampered over to the kids, barking happily, Sasuke started making his way back to the inn so that he could wash off where the dog had peed.

A sudden thought occurred to him as he was walking, _that would be a perfect place for one of those rogue ninja to hide though. _The shopowner he and Itachi had spoken with earlier has said they had been abducting children, what better place was there to do that than the park?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Mmm...I've always loved your cooking," Naruto chirped, eying the food in front of him with distaste. He could hear Sakura starting to growl angrily.

"Naruto, it's just miso soup. Sakura is a good cook." The man's eyes drifted to stare at Hinata.

Sakura snorted, crossing her arms. "He doesn't like any food other than ramen." Grinning, Naruto perched an elbow up on the table. "So, Naruto, have you found yourself a girlfriend yet?" His grin slowly faded, which gave Sakura the answer to her question. "Maybe if you acted like an adult, someone would want to date you."

"You'll find someone, Naruto," Hinata said softly, smiling warmly at the man.

"I'll hook you up with someone," Sakura said flatly.

Both Naruto and Hinata stared over at their friend with wide eyes before yelling, "No!" Sakura had always been trying to hook people up, but every time she did, the relationship crashed and burned. The pink-haired kunoichi shrugged, saying, "Fine, suit yourself."

* * *

Please review, I love hearing what you think of my story! 


	20. Surprise

Yay, update! Sorry it took so long, school has been stressful. I would have had the chapter up sooner, but I went to a Breaking Benjamin, Seether and Three Days Grace concert this past weekend. It was AMAZING. Do any of you like those bands? Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Thank you for all the reviews!

* * *

A group of laughing teenagers passed by Shikamaru, drawing his attention to them. They looked to be in their late teens, maybe even young adults. The two girls had their arms linked together while the three males walked with their hands in their pockets. He noted that they were all dressed in similar outfits, their tops red and their bottoms black.

"Hey, you're from the Hidden Leaf Village!" one of the girls of the group of five commented, making her way over to the man. The teens stopped and stood in front of Shikamaru, the girls smiling brightly.

Glancing at each face, the leaf shinobi threw them all a slight smile. "I've always admired the skills of the leaf ninja," the other girl gushed, a light pink dusting her cheeks. "Are you here on a mission?"

The man gave a firm nod, then said, "I'm trying to figure out what is going on with all the child abductions. Do any of you happen to know anything about it?" All of the younger ones shook their heads except for one of the boys, who cast his gaze towards the ground, eyebrows knitted together. One girl brushed past her friends to rest a hand on the boy's shoulder and try and comfort him.

"My little brother," the boy started, forcing himself to look up and make eye contact with the man he was speaking to, "was abducted two months ago." The brown-haired teenager swallowed hard.

Sighing, the older man shook his head, knowing it must be a touchy subject for the younger male. "Did you see it happen?" The boy shook his head back and forth slowly. "Ah, okay. Well, I'm staying at the local inn if you figure anything out." Shikamaru glanced at the others just as the brown-haired boy smirked slightly.

"I'll be sure to pay you a visit," he said softly, then added, "that is, of course, if I figure anything out."

The group turned and sauntered down the street, talking in loud voices. Turning, Shikamaru decided it was time to head back to the inn and meet up with Sasuke and Itachi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura rolled her eyes as a knock sounded from the front door. Sliding her chair out, she stood, automatically resting a hand on her stomach as she made her way into the living room to get to the door.

"W-What are you doing here?" Sakura stammered, gazing out at the Fifth Hokage herself after opening the door. "Is Sasuke alright? What is-"

Tsunade smiled weakly and held out a manilla envelope. "Your precious Sasuke is fine. I just came to drop off your ultra sound pictures." Sakura blinked, emerald eyes wide. Once she took the item she tilted her head to the side, suspicion appearing in her eyes.

"You came all the way to my home in person to deliver an envelope?"

The blonde shook her head slightly, her smile intensifying. "Open it." After hearing those words, the pink-haired kunoichi tore the envelope open and examined the ultra sound picture. Tsunade watched as the woman in front of her paled and swayed to the side a bit. When Sakura started to descend towards the ground as she fainted, Tsunade caught her and drug her over to the couch, setting her down gently on it. "Sakura, I also came here to catch you when you fainted. You'll be a mother of twins."

The mother-like figure of Sakura let out a chuckle then left the house before Hinata and Naruto could come and see her there.

A curious Naruto and worried Hinata rushed into the living room not long after they heard the front door slam shut. Gasping as her pearl-colored eyes landed on her best friend, Hinata rushed over and patted Sakura's cheek lightly. "Sakura. Sakura, wake up, dear." Drawing her small hand away, the woman shook her head. "She's out cold."

"What's that?" Naruto wandered over to the front door, picking up the envelope and ultra sound pictures strewn across the floor. With a blank expression he stared at the objects he had picked up. Suddenly, he yelled, "Sasuke and Sakura are going to have twins?"

Hinata waddled over to Naruto as fast as she could, snatching the items out of his hands and peering at them with excitement. A smile spread across the woman's face and then she started to laugh lightheartedly. "This is wonderful. I'm sure Sakura will be very happy when she regains consciousness." Laughing even more, she added, "I wonder how Sasuke will react after hearing the news." A mental image of the scene flashed through Naruto's head and the man started to laugh.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke wrung his wrists as he sat on the edge of the bed in their room at the inn, thinking about how Sakura was. He couldn't seem to get her off his mind since it was the first mission he had been on since they had gotten married.

Itachi watched his brother with raised eyebrows. "Thinking about Sakura, huh?" he said with a small chuckle. "She's fine, Sasuke. You're going to go on a lot of other missions away from home, you need to get used to focusing on the mission. It was like that at first for me too, but after you end up getting hurt in a battle because your mind is at home, you'll realize you need to concentrate."

The younger raven-haired male nodded, sitting up straighter. "You're right, I need to focus on the mission." Sighing, Sasuke threw his brother a very small smile. Both pairs of grey eyes drifted to the door as it swung open, Shikamaru making his way inside.

There was no greeting from the man, he got right down to business. "Itachi, did you find out anything?" The man shook his head and Shikamaru turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke?"

"I passed by the park, and it would be the perfect place for someone to take children. There are patches of thick bushes that a person could hide in. I didn't see many parents around to watch their children, and the parents that were around were socializing with friends and not paying good attention to the kids."

Shikamaru paced a bit, scratching the back of his head. "One of us will monitor the park from now on. I met a boy whose brother was abducted only two months ago. The boy and his friends will contact us if they figure out anything about these kidnaps."

Getting up off the edge of the bed, Sasuke peeked outside the window to find it was already dark outside. "We should get some rest soon so we can wake up early tomorrow." Itachi's stomach growled loudly and two sets of eyes landed on the man as he snickered.

"I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat before going to sleep." The three men decided to go to the nearest bar for a drink and some food.

Once inside the building, they sat down together at the counter and ordered a drink and some food. The bartender set their drinks down, promising their food would be out shortly. Sasuke was the first one to take a sip of the alcoholic beverage. He set the glass down, his hand remaining on the side, and heaved a sigh. Shikamaru glanced over and him and noticed how tired his comrade looked, he could tell Sasuke had been worrying about his wife a lot since they had set out on the mission.

Itachi leaned over and whispered something to Sasuke. The man receiving the information glanced around casually as he took another swig of his drink.

"We're being watched," Sasuke mumbled to Shikamaru, gesturing his head slightly to the far corner of the bar. When the dark eyes of the Nara male landed on the people Sasuke had pointed out, he just sighed and said, "Those are the teenagers I met earlier." The brown-haired boy was looking over at the three men, smiling slightly. When he realized Shikamaru was staring, he raised his hand as a wave and Shikamaru returned the gesture.

The girls noticed the leaf shinobi and smiled broadly at them before directing their attention back to each other to once again babble.

Itachi leaned in front of Sasuke to ask Shikamaru in a hushed voice, "Are you sure they're teenagers? They look a bit older, and one of them in drinking a beer. In these parts you have to be twenty-one or older to consume alcohol."

Raising an eyebrow, Shikamaru nodded. "They must be older than I thought. I'm sure they are young adults. No big deal." Giving a shrug, the man downed his drink and slammed the glass down on the counter, asking the bartender for a refill.

* * *

Well, that's it for now. Hopefully I'll update again soon! Please review, I love hearing what you think of my story!


	21. Unexpected Visit

Update! Okay, some people were complaining about how the chapters are so short, so I tried to make this one a bit longer. It's not too much longer than the others ones, but it is a bit longer. It's hard for me to write so much for one chapter. I don't know why. Anyways, thank you to everyone that reads this story and THANK YOU to everyone that reviews!

* * *

Yellow and blue were the first colors at appeared in Sakura's view as her eyes opened tardily, focusing on the object hovering over her. Large azure orbs peered down into her own chartreuse ones.

"N-Naruto..." she mumbled, pulling herself into a sitting position with his help. "What happened?"

Grinning brightly, the man said loudly, "You don't remember why you fainted, Sakura? You're going to have twins!"

Her lips were parted slightly as she inhaled deeply. It was only seconds before a smile came forth onto her face. Now she remembered...

"_W-What are you doing here?" Sakura stammered, gazing out at the Fifth Hokage herself after opening the door. "Is Sasuke alright? What is-"_

_Tsunade smiled weakly and held out a manilla envelope. "Your precious Sasuke is fine. I just came to drop off your ultra sound pictures." Sakura blinked, emerald eyes wide. Once she took the item she tilted her head to the side, suspicion appearing in her eyes._

"_You came all the way to my home in person to deliver an envelope?"_

_The blonde shook her head slightly, her smile intensifying. "Open it." After hearing those words, the pink-haired kunoichi tore the envelope open and examined the ultra sound picture._

A million different emotions had rushed through her body as she had stared at the ultra sound pictures. The thought of having twins was thrilling, but it was also kind of scary. Having to handle two babies at once would be a lot of work. But then Sakura thought of Sasuke, he would help her out a lot with caring for their children. Sakura's eyes suddenly widened.

_Sasuke..._

How would he react? She had trouble telling him she was pregnant, and now she needed to break the news to him that they were going to be parents of twins. Judging by the way he acted when he found out he was going to be a father, she knew it wouldn't be as hard to tell him this news.

"Congratulations," Hinata chimed, rushing over and wrapping her arms around the pink-haired woman. "You'll be a great mother to those two, Sakura. And I'm sure Sasuke will be a great father. I know you've always wanted to have children, and quite a few. I'm very happy for you." Hugging the woman back, Sakura replied, "Thank you, Hinata. Thank you."

The blond man was scratching the back of his head and chuckling. "You'll have a lot to handle after having those two. You better take some birth control or something so you don't end up pregnant again right after you have the twins." Hinata's arms tightened around Sakura to restrain the woman as she started jerking violently, attempting to get to Naruto so she could punch him.

"Naruto!" Sakura snarled. She knew he was probably right, but even referring to her sex life made her angry. Her sex life was personal information, and it was definitely not a subject that was open for discussion, and definitely not something she liked to be teased about.

Nervous chuckled escaped Naruto's mouth and he made a run for the front door, escaping successfully from the house.

Sakura sighed, all limbs going limp. Her relative let drew away from her, smirking slightly. "He's probably right, you know."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Sakura shot her friend a weak glare and muttered, "I know. But the same goes for you. Both of us better take birth control after we have our babies." A pretty pink blush dusted Hinata's cheeks.

"Yes, true. But you'll need it more than me."

"And what do you mean by _that_?" Sakura asked in a higher voice than her normal one.

"You'll have two babies and I will have one. If you got pregnant right after giving birth to twins it would be a lot more stressful than me getting pregnant after having one baby." She watched as Sakura's slightly agitated expression melted away, then realized why Sakura had been a bit snappy after her previous comment. "Oh, Sakura, I didn't mean that you two do it more than Itachi and I." Lighthearted laughs slipped from between her lips. "Even if it is true."

One side of Sakura's face twitched as her eyes narrowed. Hinata, turning and heading back to the kitchen, called, "Just kidding!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke shuffled out of the bathroom to find both Shikamaru and Itachi fast asleep, one on each bed. The man made his way over to the only couch in the room, pouting a bit because he didn't get to sleep on a bed. He fidgeted as he tried to find a comfortable position to sleep in. It wasn't long before he too was asleep.

As the three shinobi slept, something was going on at the side of the building they were resting in. The group that Shikamaru had met earlier was huddled together in the dark alley between the inn and the neighboring building.

"We have no choice but to kill them," the leader of the group, brown-haired boy, hissed. "They were sent here to investigate the kidnaping situation. We can't be caught. Our plan will be ruined."

"Do we really have to kill them, Kumiko?" one of the girls asked in a whiny voice. The male, obviously named Kumiko, nodded stiffly. Heaving a sigh, the girl flipped some of her blond hair over her shoulder.

Keeping his gaze cold and his voice assertive, he said, "Yes, Tsuki, it's necessary that we get rid of them. If not, it will only be a couple of days before they figure everything out."

"Can't we just capture them and keep them?" the other girl asked, blue eyes glimmering with a teasing nature. "They're so attractive."

Kumiko, whirled to face the female that had last spoken, let out a low growl. "Stop joking around, Yoko, this is a serious matter." All joking now put aside, Kumiko went on to say, "As they sleep we will sneak in and kill them. A kunai to the jugular, got it? And we need to mask our chakra so they cannot sense it, some talented shinobi can sense chakra even in their sleep."

Four heads bobbed in understanding. Kumiko turned his attention to the other males of the group. "Ryouta, Arata, you will both come with me to the room to carry out the killing. Tsuki and Yoko will stay here and keep watch around the building to make sure no one is watching and no one becomes suspicious of us." With a curt nod, the three males swiftly made their way up the side of the building by focusing chakra to their feet as the red-haired and blond girl remained on the ground, splitting up to keep watch.

Approaching the window of the room that the three leaf shinobi were staying in, the males were delighted to find the window open, obviously forgotten to be closed before falling into a slumber.

Slipping through the window was easy for the thin males to accomplish. Once inside the room, each neared a leaf shinobi, a kunai drawn. Ryouta hovered over Sasuke, his kunai glinting as the light from the moon peering through the window hit it.

The black-haired man froze when Sasuke twitched and shifted positions. After a couple of seconds, Ryouta decided it was okay to near his target once again. The sharp tip of the weapon was pressed against Sasuke's jugular. It had just barely broke the skin when the man's hand flung out towards the rogue ninja. Leaping backwards, Ryouta dodged the swing. His brown eyes flickered over to his comrades, both of them frozen above their targets and staring at Ryouta with wide eyes.

"W-what's going on?" Sasuke mumbled, still half asleep. He brought his hands to his eyes, trying to rub the sleep away. When he finally did open his eyes and look searchingly around the room, he found nothing out of the ordinary. The rogue ninja had rapidly and quietly slid out of the window before the man had opened his eyes.

The cream-colored curtain danced from the breeze from outside hitting it. Groggily, the youngest Uchiha got up from the couch and shut the window. Something warm and wet hit his outstretched arm, and looking down, he saw crimson liquid streaming down the limb.

His hand shot up to his neck as he realized the sudden dull ache on that part of his body. Cursing loudly, he traced his calloused fingers over the cut.

Sasuke's voice volume woke both Shikamaru and Itachi. "Sasuke, what is it?" Itachi questioned, a hint of alarm in his deep voice.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered to himself.

"My neck," Sasuke started, making his was over to the light switch and flipping the light on. "Someone tried to puncture my jugular vein in my sleep. Someone was trying to kill me." His older brother scrambled out of bed and rushed over, nodding as he observed the wound.

Shikamaru's head hit his pillow as he flopped back down, muttering various things to himself.

Taking hold of Sasuke's arm, Itachi guided the younger man into the bathroom, stating, "Come on, I'll clean the wound. It's not that bad and you're not losing a lot of blood. Once we stop the bleeding you'll be fine."

Minutes later, the Uchiha brothers returned to the bedroom to find Shikamaru scouting the room for any clues to who the intruder might have been. Rising to stand erect, Shikamaru shook his head. "Whoever tried to kill Sasuke may have been the person we're looking for about the kidnaping situation. If that's not the case, then someone tried to kill him for no specific reason, and that just doesn't make sense."

Shikamaru crawled back into bed. "We'll discuss it more in the morning. We need to get good sleep for our monitoring tomorrow." He cast a weary glance towards the door then the window. "We need to sleep in shifts and keep an eye on the entrances to the room. If we carelessly let someone slip in again, we might not wake up the next time."

Silently, Itachi moved to sit on the couch and he motioned for his brother to take the bed. Sasuke cast him a grateful glance and made his way over to the comfy bed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The pink-haired Uchiha was fast asleep, her arm draped over the side of the bed that her husband usually slept. It was at this late hour that a certain Icha Icha Paradise loving former sensei decided to make his appearance.

With a small puff of smoke, Kakashi Hatake stood gazing at his former student as she slept. "Ah, Sakura Uchiha is sleeping at this hour," he commented to himself. He stifled perverted giggles and added, "Must be because Sasuke is on a mission." After saying that, he couldn't help but let loose a couple of those giggles he had been trying so hard to hold back.

Walking over to the edge of the bed, he tapped Sakura on the shoulder lightly. Still half asleep, the woman inhaled slowly then asked in a hopeful voice, "Sasu?"

"No, your precious Sasuke is still on a mission," Kakashi replied loudly. The woman shot up in bed and flung a chakra emitting fist towards the man standing at the side of her bed, obviously not aware of who it was. The silver-haired man just barely dodged the powerful attack. "Whoa, calm down, it's just me."

"Oh, it's you, Kakashi..." The woman took one small glance at the clock on her night stand and screamed, "What is _wrong_ with you? Why are you here at this hour?" The fuming woman took in a deep breath and looked to the face of her former sensei, which was slightly visible because of the glow of the moon through the windows.

Letting out nervous chuckled, he replied, "I just came to congratulate you. Naruto told me that you found out you were going to have twins."

Face contorting with frustration, she spat, "Thanks." Crossing her arms, Sakura glared at the man. "But next time, I don't care what the situation might be, unless someone is dying, _do not wake me up at this time of night._"

Hearing the threatening tone in the kunoichi's voice, the man shrugged innocently. Trying to lighten the mood in his own way, he said, "Well, you're probably usually _wide awake_ at this time when Sasuke is here." He raised his eyebrows. "If you know what I mean."

The snickering man vanished in a puff of smoke right before the bedside lamp could forcefully smash into his flawless face as the enraged pregnant woman hurled it at him.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! I will start working on the next one soon. Please review and tell me what you think!


	22. Friends

Wow, I'm updating. I know it took a while...but I've been really busy. Well, I'm updating now because I have exams in a couple of days so I really need to study for them, that is why I just typed up a really short chapter. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

It was early morning, Sakura lying awake on her bed, propped up against the stack of pillows behind her. A soft smile rested upon her face, a pale hand resting on her rounded stomach. The thought of having twins was overwhelming but at the same time she was overjoyed. She had always wanted to be a mother.

The feeling of her stomach being so round and fat was foreign to her. It seemed to her like she had gained at least an inch to her waistline overnight even though she knew she hadn't. This made her recall a certain conversation she had with Sasuke after the discovery of her pregnancy...

"_Sasuke?" she asked timidly one night before they went to sleep. The sound of him rolling over to face her in the dark met her ears. "I was just wondering...it seems like you are, but I have to ask...are you happy?"_

_There was a long pause, one that made her heart race. "Why are you asking such a question?"_

"_Can't you just answer my question?"_

"_No. Tell me why. What made you ask such a thing?"_

_A heavy sigh left her mouth. "I don't know," she whispered. "I just wanted to make sure you were happy with this life...your life with me...with our child on the way." There was only silence that met her. Biting her bottom lip, her mind started to go over the possibility of his responses. She was hoping he really was content with his life with her._

"_Sakura." He inched over to her and pulled her head over to rest against his bare chest. She closed her eyes and let the sound of his heart beating rush through her. "I love you," he murmured, a warm hand coming to rest on her slightly rounded stomach, "and I love our child. This is the life I want to live." Sharingan activated, Sasuke drew away slightly and saw the joyous smile decorating her beautiful face. He leaned down to her closed eyes and kissed them each before moving to her lips._

_He held her close for minutes after he had uttered those comforting and sweet words to his wife. "Sasuke?" she asked, breaking the silence._

"_Hmm?"_

"_Will you still love me when I'm fat?"_

_Oddly enough, he let out a couple of laughs. "Sakura, you're asking such silly questions..."_

"_Answer me."_

"_Of course I will," he said as if it was completely obvious, and in fact, it was. "It's my fault you'll be getting fat. No matter how fat you get I will still think you are beautiful, I mean it."_

_Sakura sighed, nuzzling his chest. It wasn't long before their breathing pattern was identical and both were almost asleep. In her half-sleep state Sakura managed to smile softly at the feel of her husband's arms wrapped tightly around her and his chin resting against the top of her head. She was completely content with this life too. She couldn't wait until their child was born..._

"_Sasuke!" she exclaimed suddenly, a thought bolting through her mind. "What if our child is a boy and has pink hair? I doubt you would like that very much. Please, tell me you would still love him despite the color of-"_

_The raven-haired man slammed his lips against her's and felt her frame relax immediately. "Sakura, you talk way too much," he muttered when he pulled away._

Thinking of that particular scene made Sakura's heart ache. She wanted Sasuke to return from his mission, wanted to feel his warmth, wanted to feel his lips against hers and his arms wrapped around her securely.

She hung her head and heaved a sigh. "Come back soon Sasuke...and be safe."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Can I have this?"

"No."

"Can I have that?"

"No."

"What about-"

"I said _no_!" Tenten finally yelled, her deep brown eyes narrowing at her two children. Neji inched away from her a bit and pretended to be observing a food product with interest. Their trips to the store usually ended up being this way.

Kiyoshi crossed his arms and started to pout, hoping maybe to catch the eye of his father. If he didn't have a chance of getting anything with his mother's permission, just maybe...

"Forget it," Neji muttered as he laid eyes on his son. He reached over and ruffled his son's hair before continuing down the aisle.

The two children were silent until the family got out onto the streets of Konoha with their groceries in hand. Bored, Kiyoshi reached over to his sister and tugged on her hair teasingly. Small hands shot up to cover her head, pale eyes glaring over at him. Before he knew it, Mitsuko was tattling, "Mommy, Kiyoshi pulled my hair!"

Tenten, not wanting to deal with the children at the moment, especially since they were on a busy street in Konoha, ignored her. The small girl yanked on her mother's pant leg and stared up at the woman, wanting justice.

"He pulled my hair!" she screeched.

Tenten merely shot a glare at her eldest child. Neji, on the other hand, decided to handle the situation thoroughly. "Apologize to your sister."

"But I-" Kiyoshi pointed at his sister and let out a defensive cry. "But I was just joking around with her!"

Mitsuko started to sniffle loudly and Neji's eyes widened. The last thing he wanted was for his two-year-old to have one of her crying fits out in public. "Apologize. Now."

"Sorry," the young male snapped, crossing his arms and glancing off to the side. Although it was not heartfelt, the apology was good enough for Mitsuko. Her tiny arms wrapped around her big brother for a split second before she drew away and skipped ahead of the rest of them.

Neji sighed inwardly. Handling kids was not easy. It had definitely been more difficult to take care of them when they were infants, but as they grew older they learned how to talk and run and get into trouble. He just hoped that they would grow up to be good people, good ninja too.

A smirk crossed his face. _Of course they will be great ninja,_ he said to himself,_ they are my children._

Seeming to know what her husband was thinking, Tenten shot the man a fierce glare as a smile played across her features.

His eyes widened slightly. _They are her children too, her's too!_ _Ah, she really is a great ninja..._

The Hyuga male was not the type to display affection, but as he stared into his wife's eyes he honestly didn't care who was watching or what they thought. His hand caught her's and she smiled softly at him. He didn't need to express his love through words, just simple actions were enough for the woman. She knew he cared.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mikoto bounced up to the counter at the flower shop and was greeted politely by Ino. The older female smiled at the blond and said, "Could I get a dozen roses delivered to Uchiha Sasuke's residence, six for Sakura and six for Hinata?"

Although Ino did not like either of the two women Mikoto had mentioned she smiled anyways and nodded her head. "Sure thing," she replied. Mikoto payed for what she ordered and leaned up against the counter as Ino fished out some change.

"They must be so lonely without their husbands there..."

"Don't they have each other there to keep each other company?" Ino responded, handing the change to Mikoto and perching her elbows on the counter to listen to what the woman had to say.

Dark hair swayed to the side as Mikoto shifted her head, eyes also shifting to the side slightly. "Well, it's a different kind of lonely. Hard to explain. Hinata is used to it more than Sakura since Itachi has been on a couple missions during their marriage already. Sakura, on the other hand...well, this is the first time Sasuke has been on a mission since their marriage. I'm sure she misses him dearly and is worried sick about him."

The subject of marriage somehow always made Ino's chest ache. She still hadn't found the right person, she didn't even have a boyfriend. Hearing about how much these people cared for one another sparked a sadness in her.

Without fully knowing it, she started to think about Sakura. _We used to be such good friends...maybe I should take some flowers over to her from myself..._

She shook her head and grinned at Mikoto. "Oh, yes, I'm sure she is. The roses will be delivered as soon as possible. Thank you very much." With that, Mikoto spun and walked out of the shop leaving Ino to sort through her thoughts.

_No, that friendship is over. There is no reason to go over there and give her flowers when all there has been between us for years was tension._

Ino called to Chouji in the back room of the flower shop and told him she was going to deliver flowers and that he needed to tend to the shop for a while. He replied back and shuffled into the room, a bag of chips in hand.

Briskly walking towards the roses, Ino suddenly froze when daffodils caught her blue eyes. _Sakura..._

Memories flooded Ino's mind rapidly. She remembered when they were young and Sakura was crying because other children teased her. Ino had been kind to her and helped her out...that was how they became friends. Then they both started to adore Uchiha Sasuke. That had destroyed their friendship.

Staring at the daffodils, one memory in particular fought it's way into Ino's mind. When Sasuke had gotten injured one year Sakura had come here to buy a daffodil for him while he was in the hospital. Ino had personally picked the rose to indicate love, but Sakura had picked a daffodil to indicate hope. That was the day that Ino realized how much Sakura had grown up and how much she herself was still like a child. She knew that she didn't truly love Sasuke but Sakura did, either friendly or romantically or maybe even both.

_I can't believe this_...Ino thought as she pulled a single daffodil up in her hand. She admired the lovely yellow color before rushing to get the roses Mikoto had ordered.

It wasn't long before Ino was standing at the front door of Sakura's house, bunches of flowers held in her arms. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it.

The door swung open to reveal a disheveled pink head of hair and shimmering green eyes. Sakura's gaze hardened upon seeing the woman. "What do you-" Her voice died off as she realized that Ino was holding flowers.

"Six roses for you and six for Hinata, from Mikoto," Ino explained, handing the bundles to the pink-haired woman.

The only flower left in Ino's hand was what Sakura was observing. A single daffodil. "You must miss him a lot, it must be hard on you," Ino mumbled, holding the flower out towards the woman. "I brought you this. And congratulations on your pregnancy. I hope Sasuke returns safely and you have healthy children."

"Why are you-" Sakura choked out, shaking her head from side to side. "Why are you being so nice to me? We've despised each other for years now..."

It was truly difficult for Ino to swallow her pride and be kind to Sakura after all these years. She glanced off to the side. "I've been thinking about how it used to be. Our friendship took the wrong turn, but now that whole 'Sasuke' situation is behind us. You got him and I'm over him, so why are we still fighting?"

Translucent tears dripped from Sakura's cheeks and onto the ground. "I-I don't know..."

"Neither do I. And right now it seems like you're having a tough time dealing with your pregnancy and Sasuke's absence. Even if we are not friends...I still feel like...I should do something for you." Ino held the flower closer to Sakura and the woman eventually took the item. "I know you prefer daffodils over roses."

"I-Ino..." Sakura stammered. Seconds later roses were scattered across the ground, Sakura's arms wrapped around the blond and the daffodil was clutched in one hand. "Thank you for everything."

"No problem," the woman replied, wrapping her arms around the pink-haired woman in return. "Forehead."

"Pig." The years of resentment seemed to melt away and they shared a laugh together, holding each other tightly. Even after all those years of fighting, they still cared for one another.

Sakura broke away from her and bent down, snatching up a rose. She handed it to Ino. "I know you prefer roses." Giving a soft laugh, Ino nodded. Green locked with blue as they looked at each other. "Ino, I'm glad you came..."

"So am I." Glancing down, Ino blinked a couple of times at the roses. "Come on, let's pick these up and get them some water!"

Hinata watched from a little ways into the house, a soft smile flickering across her face. It was nice to see those two patching things up with their relationship. It wasn't very stable at this point, but she knew they would catch up on things and eventually become great friends again. This time nothing was standing in their way of being best friends. Hinata was happy, yet a pang of sadness hit her. She knew Sakura wouldn't ever forget about her. She was positive nothing in their relationship would change, but it would definitely take some getting used to the fact that Sakura would be hanging out with Ino again.

As the two women passed by Hinata, Sakura cast her relative a bright smile and Ino also smiled meekly at her. Hinata knew it was not just Ino and Sakura that would be bonding, she would also be bonding with Ino. This was time for change. The dark-haired woman smiled back at the blond and followed them into the kitchen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I-I want my mommy!" one child wailed, gazing up at Kumiko with glistening eyes because of unshed tears. The man smiled wickedly and leaned down to whisper in the child's ear, "You want your mommy? Do you? Well, guess what? I don't care. I'm the one taking care of you now, the one that provides you with shelter and food. You don't need her anymore."

Leaving the child to cry silently, Kumiko strode across the room and peered down at a group of young boys. "Master, when are we going to train?" a couple of them asked in unison.

The brown-haired man smiled kindly down at the group. "Ah, maybe later. I'm not making any promises though. I have some business to tend to."

The children gazed up at him with grins upon their faces, nodding in understanding. Those were the children that had been with the man for at least a year or more, the ones that grew to respect and obey him.

Kumiko was a young man that had a plan to raise children he kidnaped to obey him and do as he instructed them to do. His ultimate plan was to one day have these children trained well enough to take over villages and one day start his own Empire. His friends since childhood had agreed to work with him and he had agreed to let them each rule a certain part of the Empire just under his own status.

The blond, Tsuki, strolled over to him and grinned. "What's on your mind?" she asked softly.

"Nothing...just thinking of how we can kill those Leaf ninja..."

His eyebrows furrowed in concentration and frustration. Tsuki rocked back and forth, waiting for him to say something. When no words were uttered, she gave his back a light rub with her hand. "We'll get them somehow," she assured him.

* * *

Well, that is the chapter. I was going to write more, but because of my exams I really need to get studying. Sorry Sasuke, Itachi, and Shikamaru weren't in this part of the story, but now you know what Kumiko's plot is. I want to try and hurry the mission up because I want them to get home. I miss them being with their wives! So hopefully I can get them home soon!


	23. Homecoming

Sorry for not updating in so long. I had writers block. It sucked. But I really wanted to get the guy's home...so in this chapter they come home! XD Enjoy!

* * *

Rubbing her eyes and yawning, Sakura made her way into the kitchen, the smell of bacon greeting her nostrils. She figured Hinata had woken up early and was cooking them breakfast, but when she entered the kitchen she was greeting with a different sight than she expected. Ino and Mikoto were in the kitchen and talking softly, so low that Sakura couldn't catch many words.

"How did you two get in the house?" Sakura asked loudly, both of the guests jumping and turning to look at her.

Mikoto fished through one of her pockets then dangled a set of keys in the air for her daughter-in-law to see. "Oh."

"Sasuke gave them to me before he left," she said with a smile playing across her face.

Ino grinned at the pink-haired woman when she looked over. The blond was standing in front of the stove, spatula in hand.

A lopsided smile grew on Sakura's face. "Cooking me breakfast?"

"Well, not only you, Miss Selfish. I'm also cooking for Hinata, Mikoto and myself."

"You might need more bacon. I _am_ eating for three."

Ino practically choked on air, blue eyes growing wide. It was only a second before she screeched, "You're having twins? You didn't tell me that yesterday!" The mother-to-be giggled lightheartedly and placed a hand on her stomach, emerald orbs drifting to the rounded area.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "It must have slipped my mind."

Ino raised her light-colored eyebrows and waving the cooking utensil around frantically. "No wonder why you're so fat!" After saying that she knew she was doomed. Sakura's face was turned red, that definitely wasn't good. "Umm...I am going to get more bacon and cook it for you and your little angels, Sakura," Ino said nervously, cautiously making her way towards the fridge to get more bacon.

One eye twitching, Sakura spat, "That's a _very_ good idea."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Once again, the three shinobi ran into the group of 'teenagers'. This time, Kumiko had a very determined facial expression on as he confronted the three. "I want to join you in your search," he demanded, sounding and seeming sincere. The three men glanced at each other, uncertain of what to think about this man. They had no idea who he was, but he sounded like he truly wanted to help. "And also, I saw another child get kidnapped only about an hour ago. I've been looking for you three to tell you. I want to help you catch these people."

Without having to discuss it, the three nodded. They needed the extra help, and also they needed to know where the male had seen the kidnapping. If they didn't agree to let him help, he might refuse to tell them any information and go off by himself and attempt to catch the people. His group of friends was apparently automatically in on it too now that he was.

"I'll show you," Kumiko said, motioning for the three to follow him. Itachi and Sasuke glanced at each other, their movements holding a bit of hesitation to follow. Shikamaru, on the other hand, just started following without as much as a glance at his comrades.

The further they were led by this strange male, the more uneasy the Uchiha grew, and Shikamaru also glanced back at the few a couple of times as if he also felt as if something was wrong.

They ended up a small ways into a forest, in a clearing. Kumiko and his group stopped and turned to face the three, his face still serious. The leaf ninja froze. "I have something to tell you," he started, a sly grin spreading across his face. Sasuke and Itachi activated their Sharingan as the feeling of unease hit an all-time high on their mission. "I am the one kidnapping the kids and these are my helpers."

Just as a large net was about to encircle the three, they leapt out of the way and it fell to the ground, useless. "I knew something wasn't right about you," Sasuke hissed as Kumiko beared down on him, kunai to kunai. With a thrust, Sasuke sent him flying backwards and he landed on the ground. "And if that is the extent of your strength, then you don't have a chance against us."

Tsuki dropped into a fighting stance and snapped, "We outnumber you, pretty boy."

Itachi and Sasuke stood side by side, expressions hard and icy. "Apparently you don't know who we are just yet," Sasuke spat. That's when the group then noticed their eyes.

"Y-You're..." Yoko stammered.

"Members of the Uchiha Clan," Arata finished for her. He backed away a few steps.

Itachi turned to Sasuke. "We can't let them get away, no matter what." With a firm nod, Sasuke rushed at the two and pinned both Arata and Yoko to a tree at the same time, hands at their throats.

"Tell me where the kids are being held at," he demanded to know as Itachi kept the other three from the group away from him. Arata managed to shake his head and this caused Sasuke's grip to tighten. Their faces started to turn an unsightly shade of blue and Yoko finally nodded slightly and Sasuke loosened his grasp to let her speak.

"Five miles into the woods," she breathed, gasping for air. "In a large wooden building. We disguise it as an orphanage and use genjutsu when people arrive there to mask the children's true identities." Once she was done speaking Sasuke locked his grasp tightly on her neck again and deprived them of air until they passed out, then let them drop to the ground.

Shikamaru smirked and commented, "Now we're even. How do you feel about that?" Kumiko showed no fear, but his only two partners in crime looked terrified.

Seconds later, fists were flying. Kumiko had attacked Shikamaru and was now throwing kicks and punches at him but the man was dodging them easily. He caught one of Kumiko's fists then the other, but didn't realize quick enough what the man was trying to do. Kumiko's foot slammed into the prodigy's stomach and forced him to the ground. He raised his foot and stomped on the man and Shikamaru could hear a rib crack.

Itachi jumped into the fight and punched Kumiko in the side of the head, sending him into a tree. Ryouta and Tsuki gained enough courage to help and face the ninja. Tsuki grabbed Sasuke by his arms from behind while he was distracted with punching Ryouta and held him there. Ryouta pulled his fist back and nailed the raven-haired man in the stomach. The pain was not too bad, but it still hurt quite a bit. Sasuke still managed to kick his foot straight up and got his nose in just the right spot, breaking the cartilage in the black-haired enemy's nose.

Wailing in pain, Ryouta fell backwards onto the ground, both hands clutching at his broken facial feature. Tsuki, alarmed, rushed over to him. Sasuke took that time to knock her out by hitting her in the back of the head.

Kumiko, recovering hastily, bravely faced the three men that were closing in on him.

"You're too cocky," Shikamaru said flatly, using his shadow possession jutsu. Kumiko snarled and tried to fight against the jutsu, but it was too strong. "To be completely honest, this mission was a bore. I was hoping you would put up a better fight than that." The man moved a bit then winced, reaching down to clutch at his abdomen. His cracked rib was starting to bother him quite a bit, and losing his concentration, Kumiko lunged forwards and slashed out with a kunai. Shikamaru had just raised his arm in time to block his face, blood from his limb splattering on the ground.

Sasuke advanced towards Kumiko and swung his foot, aiming to kick the man in the side. Kumiko grabbed his foot and twisted it away, grabbing the man's fist as it followed.

"Forget about me?" Itachi said softly, pressing a kunai to Kumiko's neck from behind. The man slowly let go of Sasuke's fist and sighed. A second later, he elbowed Itachi in the stomach, but it proved unaffective, because the man hit him in the back of the head and the brown-haired rogue ninja dropped to the ground.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Worn out, the three men entered the gates of Konoha and let Shikamaru take the mission report to Tsunade. Neither of the male Uchiha would admit it out loud, but they missed their wives so much, almost to the extent that it hurt. They found themselves more emotional lately than usual, maybe because their wives also were. When they had returned the children to their villages they had seen the looks on the parents' faces and felt happiness swell in their chests. They would both be parents soon, and having that feeling of a life you created being with you in the world was just a joy.

As they neared Sasuke and Sakura's house they heard a large crash come from inside and screaming that sounded like Sakura's voice. Sasuke, in worry, flung the door open, but his wife was in the kitchen.

"I know I'm _fat_!" she wailed, fists clenched. Kakashi was attempting to hide behind his wife so that Sakura couldn't kill him. "I'm freaking _pregnant_! Everyone just needs to _shut up_!"

All the eyes in the kitchen suddenly realized who was standing in the doorway. "Itachi!" Hinata squealed, running over to him as fast as she could and flinging her arms around him.

A bright smile spread across Sakura's face when she saw Sasuke. "Sasu! You're home!" She was crossed the room to hug him when he realized that she was even bigger than Hinata but not as far along as her.

"Sakura, you're bigger than Hinata," he pointed out in confusion. "But, you're not as far along."

The pink-haired woman froze, a blush rising to her cheeks. Her smile grew a bit larger and it didn't seem hard at all to tell him now that the time had come. "Sasuke, we're going to have twins."

* * *

Oh...what will Sasuke think? XD CLIFFHANGER! Sorry about that. Please review! Thanks!


	24. His Reaction and Couple Time

Wow, I updated this! Sorry it took so long. And yes, this is a short chapter. I've been so busy lately. I was going to try and write more before updating, but I decided it shouldn't be put off any longer. So here is a bit of this story for you. Enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke blinked. Then he blinked again. His eyes were very slowly widening as he let the information register in thie brain. "Twins?" he said, practicing the use of the word that he would now be using regularly. A smile and a nod came from his wife. "Twins." She nodded again, worry now surfacing to her face.

All eyes were on them, waiting for something to happen. Sasuke, not remembering everyone was there with them, reached out and sifted a hand through Sakura's pink tresses and smiled softly before pulling her to him in a hug. "This is great," he whispered in her ear, and she could tell he meant it. Clenching the back of his shirt in her hands, Sakura buried her face in the front of it, smiling. After kissing the top of her head, Sasuke realized that there was a massive group of people gathered in the kitchen, staring out at the two. Once he glared, though, everyone turned away and started conversing about random topics.

When Sasuke pulled away from his pink-haired spouse, Mikoto bounded out to great her two sons, grinning, and she said cheerfully, "My babies are back!" Roughly, she pulled them both into a hug at the same time, their heads accidentally smacking together.

The two of them groaned, rubbing their sore heads once their mother let go of them. She was smiling innocently as if nothing had happened.

Fugaku had also arrived at the house before his sons had gotten back. The older man walked out of the kitchen with his crutches and poked them in the stomach one at a time. "Welcome back. How did it go?"

Itachi sighed and Sasuke rubbed his forehead. "Successful. We caught the rogue ninja and everything is back to the way it should be," Itachi replied.

A proud smirk crossed Fugaku's face. His sons had never failed a mission, they made him proud every time. Mikoto rested a small hand on his back and gave him a soft smile that also held a bit of pride.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The two shinobi stood near the end of their bed, their foreheads pressed against one another's. "I'm glad you're home," Sakura whispered, closing her eyes. Sasuke's warm hands were on either side of her stomach, her arms wrapped around his neck. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too." The ghost of a smile graced his features. "And them, too," he added, rubbing her stomach lightly. "We're going to have twins."

Grinning, Sakura's eyes fluttered open to see Sasuke staring down at her rounded stomach. Feeling her gaze, he looked up. Her shimmering green orbs were warm and loving. "You're happy," she stated. Just by looking at her husband she could tell what he was feeling most of the time.

His lips brushed her's momentarily. "Of course."

Her eyes closed once again and she let out a content sigh. Sasuke's thumbs rubbed her stomach as his hands remained stationary. Sakura's hands moved from his neck and into his hair.

He kissed her, his hands never leaving her stomach.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Itachi pulled his wife close, burying his face in her hair. This earned him a giggle from Hinata, who turned slightly and reached behind herself to sift a hand through his hair. They had just crawled into bed and were getting ready to go to sleep.

"It's great to have you back home," Hinata whispered. "I missed you."

Smiling softly, the man murmured into her hair, "I missed you and Atani." His arm was draped around her, holding her to him gently. His fingers twitched slightly in their position on her stomach.

Shifting, he kissed her neck lightly before settling back down in the previous position. It wasn't long before the man started to drift off to sleep, exhausted from his mission. Just before he was completely asleep, he felt a smaller hand rest itself on his.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Emerald orbs fluttered open to be met with an intense stare. Her whole body tensed for a second, but then it finally registered in her mind who it was.

"How do you keep getting into my house?" she hissed at her former sensei.

He let out a noise that sounded like a hum. "It's my little secret."

The light from the moon was suddenly obscured by clouds, the room becoming pitch dark. Sakura sunk into Sasuke warm embrace, trying to forget about the man that was standing near the edge of the bed. When he didn't leave, Sakura then said, "What do you want?"

"Your reactions to me waking you up are highly amusing," he stated.

The pink-haired woman gave a sigh. "Doesn't Kurenai get mad when you randomly leave the house in the middle of the night?" There was silence for a second.

"She went on a mission." He paused for a few seconds. "I was actually expecting you two to be awake when I came here. What's up with the sleeping situation? You night owls went to bed early."

Sakura rolled over in Sasuke's embrace, her face now pressed against his bare chest. Why did this perverted man have to bother her so frequently?

He poked her back. "Go away, Kakashi. Sasuke is sleeping so soundly. He was exhausted from the mission, if you must know. Now leave and be on your merry way. If you don't leave...well, then, I'm going to wake Sasuke up and we'll have to teach you a lesson."

"Oh, sounds like fun."

"Of course that wouldn't work on a pervert like you." Sakura gave a frustrated sigh. "Seriously, go away and don't bother me at night again. I'm pregnant and I need my sleep."

The man straightened up and walked over to peer out the window, his arms crossed. He was silent for a minute, Sakura closing her eyes and wishing he would listen to her. When he turned again, he smiled at the couple laying on the bed. His two former students seemed so happy together.

"I suppose I can leave you alone from now on. You should expect visits from me during the day though." The man walked over to the door hesitantly. "I miss having you three as students, you know. That's why I have to bother you at your homes now. I can't do it when we train anymore."

Smiling weakly, Sakura sighed. "I miss those days, too. We got to see each other a lot more than we do now. But everyone grows up, and I am happy with my life, and I can see that you are, too."

"Yes, I am."

He opened the door and Sakura called softly, "Come visit whenever you want, Kakashi. I don't mind." He chuckled lightly and closed the door.

* * *

Well, that's all this time. Hope you liked it. Please review! Thanks!


End file.
